Once upon a time
by magickingdom1989
Summary: An all Emaya love story.
1. Chapter 1

Happily ever after..

How it all began..

Emily Fields seemed to have it all. She was one of the best swimmers on her swim team, had a beautiful house, great friends and was effortlessy beautiful. Yet somehow when she was all alone, away from it all she felt empty, unsettled and confuesd. No one knew this side of her, not even her three closest friends. Not even they could empathize with what was going on in her head. They were different than her, or she was different from them; she was unsure. One thing was was for sure though, alot was going to change this year and alot of fogged emotions and uneasy feelings were soon to be clear.

Emily sighed and slumped down on the front steps of her porch with a book and a cup of hot coffee in her hands. It was just another typical sunday morning, though this sunday was the last sunday of the summer and Emily, reluctantly of course, had to start school the next day. Trying to escape the feeling of impending doom she opened her marked book to chapter 17 and she was off into her own world, or better yet another world completly unlike her own. Emily, among her many other attributes was excellent at concentrating. Completly engrossed in her book she was oblivious to all the joggers and the funny looking fast walkers passing by.

"BANG." Emilly quickly yanked her attention from the book and to the source of that noise. She notices a huge moving van parked right outside the vancant house next door with movers hauling sofas and mirrors and lamps inside her soon to be new neighbors house. "BANG." The movers slam the ramp from the back of the van to the ground and begin unloading a heavy looking enertainment system. _Ugh.. great! I bet my moms gonna make me be the damn welcome wagon again.._ Emily thought, still staring at the movers who were now having a drink of beer while the entertainment system teetered dangerously on the edge of the ramp.

Meanwhile, as poor oblivious Emily watches the scene from next door, the new girl next door approches the Fields home. Strutting down the walkway with nothing but sheer confidence and style. She then notices Emily and stops infront of the pondering girl. The tanned skin beauty decides to take in her new neigbor girl before she makes her presence known. She notices everything. Her long and silky black hair, her honey kissed skin, her amazingly toned legs that go on for days, and her lips.._Ohhh those lips! Wow. _The new girl thought as she grabbed a lolipop from her back pocket, unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth, still gazing at the girl who was lost in thought before her.

" So um...they said my new neigbor was going to be an 80 year old fat guy.." The new girl finally said. Emily was whipped out of her thoughts for the second time in about five minutes and just as she locked eyes the girl hovering above she sopke again. "But this is much better" she winked.

**Let me know if i should make this into a chapter fic! Hope you like it:)**

**xoxo**


	2. A room with a view

**Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews! I'm so glad you're liking the story so far:) I'm going to be making some changes to the Emily and Maya story line...There will definatly be some drama but these two will get the happily ever after they deserve in my story! **

**Xoxo**

Chapter 2

A room with a view

So um...they said my new neigbor was going to be an 80 year old fat guy.." The new girl finally said. Emily was whipped out of her thoughts for the second time in about five minutes and just as she locked eyes with the girl hovering above she sopke again. "But this is much better" she winked.

Emily froze. Then chuckled nervously. Trying to keep her focus on the new girls eyes and not anywhere else, but man was that hard to do!

"Oh! Mr. Montgomery, my friend Aria's Grandfather.. He's your other neigbor with the green house." Emily rambled.

"Hm, well my mom should have described you as a selling point instead. I would've definatly put up less of a fight to move here." She said, now twirling the red candy in her mouth. "I'm Maya by the way. Maya St. Germain." She announced proudly, holding out her hand for a shake.

Emily stood and shook Maya's hand as a swarm of butterflies invaded her stomach. "Well i'm glad you lost that fight with your mom, you're definatly much better than an 80 year old fat man too" Emily flirted, suprising herself. Maya narrowed her eyes and sized the girl. _Maybe Rosewood won't be so bad, I could have some fun here._ Maya thought as sneaky grin spread across her face and a blush as red as Maya's candy covered Emily's cheeks. " So um, would it be outrageous if I asked you to help me with my last two boxes?" Maya asked, playing with the charm on her necklace. "Well considering your movers are probably all drunk by now, I think you could use a sober helper." Emily smiled, her blush still firmly in place. "Thanks." Maya giggled, reaching out for Emily's hand and leading the way.

Maya's room was still very empty with a big four poster bed and some boxes scattered around as the rooms only contents. It looked a lot like Emily's bedroom though, with its beautiful wood flooring and great windows. One of the windows in particular was exactly like Emily's with a big comfy window seat below it.

"So this is it!" Maya exclaimed, placing the box she was holding down next to the others. "Wow, this is just like my room." Emily says, as she does the same with her box. "Really? You'll have to show me one day." Maya says as she hops onto her bed and reaches for an altoids box under her pillow. "Take a seat." And Emily, being the sweet and innocent girl that she is takes a seat on one of the boxes near the bed looking very uncomfortable. Maya giggles, thinking that this girl just can't get any cuter.

"Oh come on.. I don't bite" Maya played. "Hard" she whispered. Making Emily choke and burn with the blush that felt like it covered her whole body. "I'm just messing with you, but come up her with me. Tell me about yourself." Maya smiled as Emily hopped onto the edge of the bed feeling much more uncomfortable than when she was on the box. But why? Maya's no different than her three girl friends at school. _That's a lie, _she thought. Deep down Emily knew what she was feeling. She had felt this all before, but she was never brave enough, never sure enough, never bold enough to act on her feelings. "Well I'm a swimmer." Emily said coming back to earth. " I go to Rosewood high and you know, that's about it." She recited, sounding very bored. " Hmm a swimmer huh? Ill have to stop by the pool and see if you've got the chops to beat me." She smirked, while the other giggled. "You swim?" Emily asked. "No, but I have been known to have some major stamina." Maya winked, still with that mischevious look in her eyes. "Oh." Emily smiled that nervous smile again as Maya opened the altoids box in her hand. "So since your a total jock would you kill me if I smoked a little weed?" Maya asked so innocently and so wide eyed that Emily couldn't possible deny her. "I don't mind, but aren't your parents home?" Emily asked peeking out the window from her spot on the bed. "Nah, there out.. Like always.." Maya sighed and fiddled with the joint which was now in her hand. "Wanna join?" She perked up at the thought. "Um..well.." Emily began but was cut off. "Its no big if you don't want to.. I totally understand." Maya smiled sincerely. "No I want to." Emily blurted out quickly trying her hardest to keep her cool and not let her nervousness or innocence show. "First time?" Maya asked, her eyes playfully narrowing like before. Emily gulped. "No." She lied, and then re-thought her decision and decided to just come clean. "Yes." Emily dipped her head in embarrasement. "Its my first time." She said, now looking up at Maya with a bashful grin. Maya laughed and grabbed Emily by the hand and dragged her toward the window seat. " Let's have some fun and play a little game." Maya said, as she opened the window a bit. "What kind of game?" Emily asked giggling, she couldn't help be a little bit excited. She's never met anyone like this girl. "Ill be the teacher and you're my student, so you have to do everything I say to pass my smoke out 101 class. Ok?" Maya stated in mock seriousness. "Alright" Emily giggled at the thought of doing everything Maya said. She kind of liked it. "Ok so your first assignment is to observe. I want you to watch everything I do, every move I make I want you to remember it and then I want you to show me what you've learned." Maya said looking deep into the now nervous girls eyes. Emily just gulped once more, not knowing how to react. Maya then placed the perfectly wrapped joint in between her full lips without breaking her eye contact with Emily for anything in the world. She lit the joint and inhaled deeply. Emily watched as her chest rose and as she took the joint from between those beautiful lips she held her breath for a moment and the most sexy stream of smoke blew from her mouth and out the bedroom window. Emily was entraced. She couldn't move. Maya was a vision of beautiful danger and Emily just couldn't get enough. "Ok my star student, show me what you've learned." Maya whispered sweetly. Emily stiffened. _Oh god! My turn. _She thought panacking on the inside. "Here, let me help." Maya said noticing Emily's struggle. She scooted closer to emily so their knees touched. "I want you to close your eyes." Maya said soothingly. Emily did, feeling stangely comfortable with Maya calling the shots, but her heart was still beating at a rapid pace. Maya took this time to observe Emily's natural beauty once more. She smirked to herself, _I always did have great taste in girls._ Maya thought as she put one hand on Emily's shoulder, making the girl flinch slightly at the contact. "Open your mouth" Maya practically whispered, causing Emily to shiver with excitement. Maya slid the tip of the joint into Emily's mouth. "Now I want you to breath in just a little, hold your breath and then exhale for me." Maya said removing her hand from the joint. Emily complied and in no time was coughing up a storm. Maya laughed adoringly and pated Emily on the back. "Well, did I pass? Emily joked, after regaining her breath and a bit of her confidence. "Well there's always room for improvement, but yes you passed." Maya laughed. After a few more hits and a few hundred more giggles, the girls said their goodbyes with a quick hug and exchanged numbers. Emily walked the few steps home and up the stairs to her bedroom. Her mom wasn't home, but that was no suprise, she rarely ever was. That was the way Emily liked it though, she felt she has become a more independent person without her mother around all the time. She plopped on her window seat and gazed outside, thinking of couse of Maya. _Maya...geez what am I doing? Why was I flirting? What if she's not like me? What if she's just very friendly? Very very frendly. _Her thoughts were interrupted as movement from outside caught her eye. It was Maya, walking around her bedroom gathering some clothes. _Omg! How did I not realize it before. _Maya's window seat looked directly out to Emily's. She wanted to look away, she knew she shouldn't stare but man was it hard! Emily froze as Maya began unbuttoning her top, and as if she felt eyes upon her Maya stoped and faced her window. She was caught! Maya walked up to her window, smirked, winked and shut the drapes. _Omg! _Emily just died.


	3. Sharing is caring

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter:) let me know if you hate it or love it! And let me know what you'd like to see in some upcoming chapters!**

**Xoxo**

Chapter 3

Sharing is caring

Emily woke up Monday morning wishing she lived in a different town in a different country on a different planet. How could she be so stupid! How could she get caught watching Maya undress. She was sure the girl would never want anything to do with her creep of a neighbor ever again. The worst part is though, that Maya had told Emily that she too was attending Rosewood high, that means it'd be almost impossible to avoid the girl there. Rosewood is not a very big school, everyone pretty much knew everyone. "This is gonna be torture."She sighed into her pillow.

School was only five blocks away so Emily decided to walk. Although she practically ran as she crossed Maya's house and then slowed her pace again as she she approched the Montgomery home. Sighing in relief that she didn't run into Maya coming out of her house. She did however spot Aria ahead. "Aria! Wait up!" Emily yelled as she hurried to catch up. "Hey Em, wow! You look great..who are you trying to impress?" Aria asked, looking at Emily's low cut royal blue top, dark denem jeans and cool yet still feminine black boots. "No one." Emily answered slightly defensively. "I've worn this a million times." She added. It was true, she had worn that outfit a million times, only this time she was positively glowing. Her jet black hair was released from its usual ponytale and styled so it flowed softly down her back, she had applied a bit of soft make-up and added just a few pieces of thin casual gold jewelry. "Are you sure its not to impress ben?" She questioned with a raised brow. "Ugh. No! I've told you a hundred times I'm so not into that kid." Emily answered in disgust. "Well, he's totally into you. He won't shut up about how hot you are." Aria pushed. "He's just not my type." Emily said flatly. "Well who is your type Em, I'm mean geez, your the only one of our friends who's never had a boyfriend." Aria continued to push. But thankfully and not a second too soon, Hanna and Spencer jumped in from out of nowhere and began yacking about the awful schedules they were dealt.

It turned out Hanna and Aria had three classes together, Spencer and Hannah had one class together, and Emily was left to face the school year without any of her best friends there to make the day go faster. _Great._ she thought. _Just great_. Just then the bell rang, and the girls began to part ways. "We'll see ya at luch Em, same spot ok?" Spencer said as she walked away with Hanna to their first class. "Ok, bye!" Emily yelled through the crowd of students.

_Ok first period..English with Mr. Fitz...what the hell kinda name is that? _Emily laughed to herself, walking and reading her schedule at the same time, and then BAM! Her books flew in the air, and before she knew it she was falling butt first onto the floor! "Geez! Watch where you're going." Emily snapped, gathering her books and papers which were skattered all over the floor. "I think that's my line." Maya smirked, and offered Emily a hand. "Maya! I'm so sorry!" Emily blurted as she took Maya's hand and blushed. _God she's beautiful. _Emily thought. Maya giggled and sized the girl as she pulled her up. "You seemed pretty preoccupied back there.. Good schedule?" Maya asked, grabbing it from Emily's hands and walking down the hall with it. Emily couldn't belive this was happening! This was a nightmare. She just had to crash into the one girl she wanted to avoid more than anything. "Wait!" Emily giggled. "I need that." She said catching up to the girl. "Hmmm... It is a good schedule! Maya smiled, studying the piece of paper. "looks like ill be seeing a bit more of you today." Maya added, handing over the schedule and strutting off, leaving Emily standing there gapping like a fish. _Ugh! This is so not my day! _Emily sighed.

Emily took a seat in Mr. Fitz's classroom still in shock of what had just happened. _Why didn't I just ask her which class she had with me? Why couldn't I just open my mouth and speak? She must think I'm such a moron! Just standing there with my mouth open not saying a thing. _Emily was now very much torn between wishing she could just runaway forever and wishing she could just be around Maya forever. The new girl had made a very big impact on Emily in a very big way.

It was about two minutes until next period and Emily was a nervous giddy mess. All she could think of was Maya... When would see her again? How would she act? What would she say? _Oh man I have to stop this! She's probably not like me. She's probably just a big flirt... And what would I say about the whole peeping situation? Do I just act like it never happened? _Emily's thoughts were cut short by the bell, so she gathered her things and made her way to science class.

Emily sat toward the back of the classroom and kept her eyes glued to the door. She smiled and waved as some of her teammates entered, and tensed as the final bell rang, signaling unfortunatly that Maya was not in this class, which was beyond boring and dragged on for what felt like years.

It was now lunch time and there was still no sign of Maya as she made her way to her usual table in the cafeteria to meet the girls. Hannah and Aria were already eating when Emily arrived. "Hey Em! How's your first day been? Aria asked. "Ehh, so so." Emily grunted, As she took a seat and grabbed a packed lunch from her bag and began to chow down. "Hey where's Spence?" Emily asked as Hanna pointed across the room to Spencer who was chatting it up with the new girl." _Maya! _Emily gasped to herself, her heart pounding in her chest. "Who's that?" Aria asked both girls. "No idea.. Never seen her before... Hot outfit though." Hanna noted. "She's my new neighbor." Emily said, eyes still on Maya and her nerves in a bundle. "Is she cool?" Aria asked. "Uh. Yea.. She's alright." Emily mumbled as nonchalauntly as possible and returned her attention to her sandwich, not wanting to get caught staring for the second time in two days. Though now she wasn't very hungry. A few minutes later Spencer arrives at the table without Maya. Emily looks back trying to see where the girl went but she was nowhere in sight. _I'm seriously sweating this girl too much! I just need to relax. Just breath. _Emily took a deep breath and felt just a tiny bit better. "So Spence. What's the scoop on the new girl?" Hanna asked as Spencer took a seat. "Oh she's great." Spencer began, as she took a sip of her third cup of coffee that day. "She sat next to me in my math class..she's pretty smart and kept up really well." She said taking another sip. "Yea yea, but what's she like? Did you get any juice? Hanna pried, being the gossip queen that she is. "Well, she's gay." Spencer said matter of factly. "What!" Hanna and Aria exclaimed at the same time. Emily on the other hand was too busy choking on her sandwich to say anything. "You alright em?" Spencer asked with narrow eyes. "Yea." Emily choked out. "Just took a big bite." She said as she cleared her throat. _She's gay? _ Emily thought. _She's ...gay? This is not good! This is soo not good! I've never had a crush on a girl that was actually gay! And yes, I have a crush.. I just have to admit that. But what am I gonna do? What the hell am I gonna do?_

"Earth to Em" Aria said loudly waving her hand in front of Emily's face. "Oh Sorry. What were you saying?" Emily asked, her mind still not fully there. "Just that its awesome that Maya is so secure about herself to let the world know who she really is." Aria repeated for Emily. "Mhm. That's great." Emily said feeling sort of relieved and surprised by the open minded comment of her friends.

The bell rang and the girls were off to their final classes of the day. Hanna and Spencer were heading yearbook and Aria was on her way to English with Mr. Fitz. Emily was once again alone and walking to the locker room for gym class with major ants in her pants and giant bats in her belly, wondering wheather she would finally run into Maya.

"All right ladies. Listen up." The coached yelled, attempting to get the classes attention. It seemed to have worked on everyone except Emily who was once again scanning the area for Maya. _Did she lie. _Emily thought. _Why would she look at my schedule and say she'd be seeing more of me today if she didn't have a class with me? _

_" _We're jumping right into things this year girls, track and baseball first semester, football and soccer second semester, and swimming and strenth trainning third semester." The coach announced. "So everyone get dressed and hit the track!"

Emily smiled as she walked over to her locker. She was very athletic and all sports came naturally to her so she knew this class would be a breeze. Emily faced her locker as took her gym shorts and top out of her bag and removed the lavender top she wore to reveal a light pink push up bra. Just has she replced her pretty top with her gym top she once again froze at the sound of the sexy voice behind her.

"Hey pink. Told you I'd be seeing more of you today.. I just didn't know this much." Maya smirked as Emily spun around and instantly became a violent shade shade of red.

"I'm only kidding. I just saw your pretty pink bra from the back." She said as she opened her bag and took some gym clothes of her own out.

"Heh." Emily laughed nervously. "I was wondering which class I had with you." She spilled. _Shoot! Why'd I just say that! _

"Thinking of me already huh?." Maya smiled as she removed her top and faced Emily, showing off her stunning black lace bra. Emily fought hard to keep her eyes from wandering, however she was losing that battle so she decided to shift her attention to her locker door instead. "Oh yea Maya. I just can't get you out of my head, I need to see you all the time!" She carried on sarcastically, hoping and praying that Maya would actually buy it. "Well good." Maya said as she unbuttoned her jeans letting them drop to the floor. "I'm sure you'll be getting a kick outta that window seat of yours then, huh?" Maya starred at Emily, still standing in her matching lace bra and panties. Emily was speachless and mortified yet so turned on by this half naked girl flirting shamelessly infront of her. Maya noticed her discomfort and decided to change the subject. "So..I haven't gotten my lock from the office yet..Wanna share? Maya asked, practically batting her eye lashes as she threw on her gym outfit. "Sure!" Emily exclaimed, so thankful for the change of subject.

"One minute ladies." The coach yelled from the entrance of the locker room. "You can use it anytime." Emily smiled and blushed. "Thanks." Maya giggled. " So I think you have a bit more changing to do."She said, noticing Emily's jeans were still on. "Oh yea. You go on ahead. Ill catch up." Emily said, as Maya stuffed her things into Emily's locker. "Alright." Maya dragged out, narrowing her eyes. She knew Emily was too shy to change infront of her and she thought that was adorable. She could help but think that she too was going to be getting a kick out of that window seat of hers. "Ok see ya in a second." Maya said as she stroked Emily's arm and made her way to the track.

_Geez! _Emily thought. _Of all the classes I could have had with Maya, I have to get the one where we have to get naked... Speaking of naked, what the he'll am I gonna do when we have to hit the showers? _Emily panicked. _This is definatly not good. _


	4. Out and about

Chapter 4

Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me sooo happy:) Sorry to reviewer who mentioned I should get spell check.. I'm writing this on my bb and my "word to go" doesn't have that feature and I've always been a bad speller:/ Ill try and work on it though! Maya's past relationships in California will also be discussed in the upcoming chapters..Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think;)

Maya and Emily didn't see too much of each other during their time on the track. Emily ran much faster than Maya and was practically light years ahead of her. Maya didn't seem to mind though, because every so often Emily would come around the corner and lap her, giving Maya a great shot of Emily's bouncing backside. _Dayum. _Maya thought. _This girls is so sexy. _She added with a devilish grin on her face.

"Alright girls. Good job, let's call it a day." The coach yelled and blew her whistle as the class stopped mid run and headed toward the lockers. Maya however, spotted Emily who was listening to her ipod and didn't hear a thing and decided to mess with the girl a bit. Emily came jogging like a pro around the corner, looking gorgeous and completly in her element. Just then she spotted Maya, sprawled on the floor like road kill. "Oh my god!" Emily yelled running toward the girl while glancing aroung the field for help but no one was around. "Maya! What happened?" Emily said as she caught her breath. "I fell while I was running...Oouucchh! It hurts!" Maya screamed with agony on the outside, while she screamed with laughter on the inside. "Where does it hurt?" Emily panicked, looking around her body for any signs of pain. Maya smirked. That was exactly what she wanted to hear. "My ribs." Maya moaned in fake pain. "Right here?" Emily asked, feeling with both hands on Maya's ribs for any sign of a fracture or broken bones. Being an athlete Emily was pretty familiar with these types of injuries. "No, higher." She fake flinched as Emilys hands rubbed upward, dangerously close to Maya's chest. "Here?" Emily asked, just now realizing where her hands were, she began to feel those all too familiar butturflies again. "Higher." Maya said, with a huge smirk and a wink. "Ugh! Maya!" Emily yelled, yanking her hands away from the faker with a huge smile on her face. "Your so stupid!" Emily giggled, helping Maya up. "Don't lie. You loved it didn't you." Maya said smiling and bumping shoulders with Emily as they walked toward the locker rooms. Emily just blushed and looked away.

As they walked through the doors they noticed just a few girls in the showers and a few packing their bags to go home. "Hey Em!" A girl screams from the showers. "You were slacking on the track today. You practically doubled my time.. Looks like your losing your touch Feilds..." She sneered and laughed with another girl in the shower. It was Paige Mccullers, that bitchy swimming monkey with bangs! Emily just rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker. "Is the new girl distracting you Em? I wonder if she knows your little secret?" Paige taunted . Maya was pissed. _ Who does that girl think she is? _She thought as she gave Paige a death stare and opened her mouth ready to let Paige have it. "No, don't Maya just ignore her." Emily pleaded with panic in her eyes. "Who is that girl?" Maya asked noticing the fear in Emily's eyes. "Paige Mcullers, she's on the swim team with me." Emily groaned as she unlocked her locker. "Well she's a major bitch. You should tell her someting." Maya said, unsure of why she felt so protective over a girl she just met yesterday. "I just ignore her.. She's not worth my time, and you should do the same." Emily said a little frustrated. She couldn't let Maya so much as say two words to Paige, it'd be too risky. Paige, unfortunatly for Emily had big dirt on her and she definatly wasn't ready for that dirt to be spread around. Especially to Maya. She'd be ruined. Emily was use to walking on egg shells around Paige though, like if she pushed too hard or made a bad move she would crack and Emily's secret would be spilled, leaving a big sticky mess, and that just could not happen. "Come on in the shower Em, the waters just fine!" Paige continued to taunt. "Bring your new little friend too. I bet it'd be like a dream come true for you huh? Three girls, one shower, just like a kid in a candy store right Em?" By now Emily's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and her head was so far in her locker all you could see was her beautiful black hair. Emily couldn't believe she'd stoop this low, well she could, but never thought she could out her with such cruelty. All she wanted to do was just crawl in her locker and die. She was mortified, hurt and about to be sick. But she couldn't just stand there with her head in her locker, she had to get out of there NOW! And without a second glance at anyone, especially Maya, she grabbed her things and bolted out of the room. As Emily ran out, Maya caught a glimps of her face. Tears streaming down her cheeks, panic and fear in her eyes, Maya knew that look, she understood her pain, and now she wanted Paige to feel pain. Cold hard physical pain for a cold hearted bitch. Maya composed herself and strolled casually toward the showers. "So Paige.. What's up with you picking on Emily? Maya asked calmly but with fire in her eyes. "What's it to you?" Paige asked turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around herself. "It just seems like she's not the only one fantasizing about girls in showers if you ask me." Maya smirked as Paige stiffened in shock a bit. "Look. Just leave Emily alone and _your _secret will stay safe." Maya stressed. Don't ask her how she knew, she must have just been born with incredible gaydar. "I don't have any secrets and you don't even know me." Paige snapped, as she looked at the other girl who was watching the scene, feeling a bit uneasy. "I know more than you think Paige, and I can see right through your ugly ass." Maya barked. Paige must have had an "ugly ass" complex because that statement was all it took for her to send her fist charging at Maya's face. Maya ducked just in time and took a swing of her own, planting one against Paige's gut making her stumble backward and hit the shower wall. Maya slowly approached leaning her arm against the wall so she was face to face with Paige. " Let me make myself crystal clear Paige. If you so much as say one word to Emily again I swear, what happened right now is going to feel like a tickle fight compared to the beat down your gonna get. Got it?" Maya whispered venemously. Paige just shook in pain. "Got it?" Maya reapeated louder. "Got it." Paige spat out in complete distain. "Good." Maya said as she glanced once more at the girl before her and stormed out of the locker room with her belongings.

As Maya walked home she couldn't shake off the huge grin that was plastered across her face or the giddy feeling deep in her stomach. For not everything had gone to hell today. Maya found out that Emily did infact like girls.. She had always suspected it though, the way Emily would blush at just about anything and the hidden looks she'd try to get away with. It was just a hunch but now it was officially confirmed and Maya just couldn't be more thrilled. _Emily... _ Maya thought. _Let the games begin! _


	5. Will you be my kick stand

Chapter 5

Will you be my kick stand?

Emily ran like a bat out of hell, trying her hardest to run away from that Devil in the locker room. As she darted through mail men and children playing her sobs became louder and harder. She finally reached her house and thankfully no one was home, beacuse if Pam were to have been there she'd definatly have an issue with how hard that front door was slammed and how roughly that book bag was catapulted across the kitchen and how loudly Emily stomped up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was pissed and devastated and nervous all at the same time. _What If this gets out? _She thought. _Oh god, I wish I had never met that horrible bitch. _But most of all Emily wished that Paige had never seen what she saw just a few months ago, ever since then its been taunting and blackmail and dirty bribes. Paige was controlling Emily with the information she had on her and Emily was taking a major emotional beating ever since. That night has been haunted her, the secret that she knew would eventually be spilled, the secret that she knew could never be kept was finallly out and it felt worse than she could've ever imagined. But somewhere, somehow, a tiny little feeling deep down in her body was stirring. It was relief! Even though she had major mountains climb and tons of obsticles to tackle Emiy found relief in the fact that Paige had absolutly nothing else on her. Emily's mind rested at the thought and she was soon enough drifting off into a much needed peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, Maya walked into her house next door. Contrary to Emily, she was feeling pretty good about herself right about now. The sun was shinning, school was out and oh yea! She'd just kicked a bitches ass! And not only that, she had just recived confirmation that Emily was infact gay. Maya could have thought Paige was just a lying piece of shit but by the way Emily blushes every three seconds at just about anything Maya says, the secret head to toe looks that Emily trys to get away with and the way she flew out of that locker room in tears leads Maya to believe its true. _But how did Paige know? _Maya thought. Hoping and praying that Emily was not involved with a girl like that. _No... _She thought as she entered her room. _That's not it.. Paige wouldn't be stupid enough to out a girl that could just as easlily out her back. _She was sure Paige was gay.. But she was also sure that Paige didn't have the balls to openly admit it, not even to Emily.

Maya sighed as she ploped on her window seat and notices Emily sleeping on her bed with the window open. She looked so beautiful and innocent. _Poor Emily.. _Maya thought. _This is not going to be an easy year for her. _She watches as Emily begins to stir, she stretches and then walks toward a door which Maya assumes is her bathroom. Not wanting to look like a stalker, Maya decides to grab her books and start the school year off right and get some homework acomplished for once in her life. Cosy and still situated on her window seat, Maya had a copy of Jane Eyre, some paper and a pen ready to take some notes. About 20 minutes pass and Maya looks up to realize that Emily has yet to come out of the bathroom. _What on earth could be taking her this long._ Maya thought, hoping Emily was not in there crying. But just as that thought crossed her mind, Emily entered the room wrapped up in a towel and looking positively glowing . Right about now Maya was thanking god that the two houses were so close together, just about six feet away. She could literely throw a rope through Emily's window and shimmy across. Ohhh how she wished she could do that now!

"Emily!" Maya yelled quickly through her open window before Emily had a chance to remove her towel. The last thing Emily needed was another embarrassing moment today. Emily jumped at the sound of her name and when she spotted Maya through her window she was, of course, embarrassed non the less. Blushing harder than ever Emily approached the window with a nervous smile on her face as Maya looked on adoringly. "You won't be having to worry about that Paige girl anymore." Maya said smiling. "She's got a pretty big ol secret she'd like to keep hidden too." Maya winked. "What's the secret?" Emily asked leaning out the window a bit, become a little excited at the prospect of Paige having a big secret! "Well... Let's just say she's not so different than you and I." Maya said cooly. "What do you mean?" Emily asked, unable to put two and two together. "Why don't you put some clothes on and ill explain it over some coffee?" Maya asked, making Emily blush even harder as she remembered she was only wearing a towel. "Uh well.." Emily stalled trying to come up with an excuse. She was really burnt out. Not to mention the conversation of sexuality was sure to come up, and that was definatly not a topic she was ready to talk about. But... The need to spend time and be near Maya was overpowering all of her other negative emotions. "Sure." Emily sighed and adjusted her hands to provide a much firmer grip on her towel. "Meet me down stairs?" Emily asked blushing like crazy. "Sure." Maya laughed while sizing the nervous Emily and walking away.

Emily hurried and threw on some casual clothes and sprinted down the stairs. Maya was already waiting for her on the porch when she stepped ouside. "Wow! That was fast." Maya laughed and leaned in for a hug. Emily just giggled and hugged back loving the sweet smell of Maya's long and slightly wavy hair. "So what's the best coffee spot in Rosewood?" Maya asked, releasing Emily from her soft embrace. "The Grill has great coffee, and its just a few blocks away." Emily said, suprised at how calm that hug made her feel. "Sounds perfect." Maya exclaimed as they begain walking toward their destination.

The walk was a very pleasant and peaceful experience for both girls. They exchanged stories of their first day at school, the teachers they liked and the teachers they loathed. Both enjoying the butterflies in their bellys just as much as they enjoyed each others company.

"Table for two please." Maya said sweetly to the hostess who then showed the girls to their table.

As soon as they were seated they ordered two coffee's and Emily began to get a little nervous. She knew she'd have to admit she was gay, she couldn't just deny it. Maybe she could just try and dodge the subject. _Ugh! Yea right..that'll never happen. _But then it hit her, she had completly forgotten what Spencer had said today at school. _Maya's gay! _Emily thought. She must have forgotten because of all the craziness that went on today. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _Emily breathed out hard.

"Emily?" Maya interupted Emily's thoughts. "Are you ok?... You look worried."

"Huh. Oh no..I was just thinking." Emily replied snapping out of it and taking a sip of coffee. "So how did Paige find out you were gay?" Maya asked flat out while Emily choked on her her drink and froze. _Omg..this girl is not playing around..._ "Don't be scared to tell me Emily. I know you haven't known me long but you can trust me, I'm here for you if you need to talk. I've been through everything you're going through now and I just want you to know that there's a light at the end of the tunel, you will find peace after all of the heartache." Maya said so softly and thoughtfully. Emily was shocked. Where in the world did this girl come from? She had never met anyone like her. Emily was always use to Rosewoods judgemental conservatives and Maya was the polar opposite. She took a deep breath, and for the first time in her life she was true to herself. "Yes. I'm gay." Emily spilled and took another deep breath. " Paige found out during an end of the year party a few months ago." Emily said while Maya reached over the table and stroked Emily's arm. "Did something happen between the two of you?" Maya couldn't help but push. "No." Emily said. "Definatly not. Paige over heard a conversation I was having with a girl named Allison who use to live here. I never told Allison I was gay but she somehow knew. That night we had more than few drinks in our system and ended up in a bedroom kissing. So of course with my luck, Paige walks right in and sees everything. A few days later Allison left Rosewood and moved to god knows where without so much as a word. I always wished Paige would have done the same. It sort of feels like a weights been lifted off my shoulders now though, she doesn't have anything else on me. She could of course tell the rest of the school but I can't even think of that right now." Emily finished with a shy chuckle.

"Trust me. That girls not gonna say a thing if I have anything to do with it." Maya smirked and and sipped her coffee. Emily blushed and relaxed a bit. "So now that we got that out of the way... You have English with Mr. Fitz right?" Emily asked and Maya nodded kind of confused. "Well what the hell kind of name is that!" Emily screamed and they both exploded with laughter!

After about a half an hour of jokes and giggles the girls walked out of the Grill and headed home, this time walking much closer so their arms and fingers brushed up against each others skin making goosebumps spread and heartbeats faster. Emily's house came first and Maya walked her up to the door. "Thanks for listening Maya. It really meant a lot to me." Emily smiled and looked at her hands. "I really don't know what I would have done without you." Emily said looking back up at Maya. "You don't need to thank me beautiful." Maya said as she pushed a strand of hair behind Emily's ear and stepped closer. "I'll always be here when you need me, if you need a little support, ill be your kick stand." Maya whispered and kissed her cheek. Emily melted. _God this girl is perfect. _Emily thought as Maya pulled away. "Good night Emily" Maya smirked and walked away. "Good night Maya." Emily called out to the girl who somehow turned the worst day into the most amazing day of her life.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:) let know know what you think! Thanks again for all of the reviews! Keep em coming! Xoxo


	6. Pass the spaghetti and Maya please

Chapter 6

Pass the Spaghetti and Maya please?

**Hope you all like this chapter:) **

**xoxo**

Emily Awoke the next morning feeling at peace. She felt rested and calm, and not at all nervous about Paige and her evil ways. _I think i have Maya to thank for that. _Emily thought as she rolled herself out of bed. Maya had really given Emily alot of confidence yesterday. She made her realize that some people are accepting and open and kind. The reaction Maya had to Emily when she came out was something Emily had never expected in a million years. As she walked to her bathroom Emily glanced out her window to sneek a peak at what Maya was up to. She smiled when she noticed the charming girl was still sound asleep in her comfy looking bed. _Gosh i'd be good to just climb in there with her.. _Emily daydreamed_. Ugh! What am i saying? i hardly know this girl. I seriously need to chill out, im becoming obsessed. _Emily had to make a great effort to pry her eyes away from Maya's serene state and start getting ready for school.

It was seven o' clock and Emily had about twenty minutes to walk to school, which gave her plenty of time if she left now. Gathering her books and crossbody bag Emily walked over to her window once more and laughed when she noticed Maya was still sound asleep. _She's gonna be so late and it's only the second day of school! _She definatly didn't want the girl to start the school year off on the wrong foot, but most of all Emily was just itching for some Maya Time. Without even giving it a second thought Emily dropped her books, grabbed a few pens from her desk and began tossing them at Maya's closed window. It wasn't until Emily threw her 10th and final pen that she noticed Maya begining to stir. _What the hell am i doing! _Emily gasped as Maya began to stretch and look around her room for the sound that woke her up. _This is so weird! Who does this..._ Emily thought as her nerves began to get the best of her again. She had no idea why she insisted on making a fool out of herself time and time again. _I just need to make a run for it. _Emily thought, but it was too late. Maya was sitting up in her bed staring at Emily with a huge smile on her face. Emily watched as Maya rolled out of bed and walked toward her window seat. She was wearing a light pink tank top and teeny weeny baby blue pajama shorts with little white polks dots all over them. Maya kept eye contact with Emily until she reached her window and swung it open. "I can't tell you how nice it is to wake up to such a pretty thing right outside my window." Maya said grinning while Emily looked away feeling a bit embarrassed, and a bit turned on at the same time. " I didn't want you to be late, i know how strict some of those teachers can be." Emily said trying to keep her cool. "Oh, right." Maya said slowly, not at all convinced. "Soo pens huh?.." Maya laughed, noticing the mountain of pens on the grass below. Emily blushed. "It was the first thing i found" Emily said giggling a little. "That's cute. Thanks for waking me up, i owe you." Maya said as she hopped of the seat and streched a bit, giving Emily a front row seat to the best show ever in her opinion. "Bye Emily." Maya laughed as she noticed Emily was practically drooling. "See ya at school." She finished and closed her drapes, leaving Emily once again speachless and a little annoyed at herself for being such a day dreaming weirdo.

Emily realized five minutes until the last bell rang that she was not going to see Maya at school that day. She had a new set of classes on tuesdays and thursdays so that meant no gym with Maya. Although part of her was relieved because she didn't have to come up with a lame excuse to avoid changing clothes in front of the girl, the other part was dying to see Maya, she was thinking of her constantly, hoping she'd be in her class and wishing she'd spot her in lunch, but no luck.

The final bell rang and the students of Rosewood high flooded the halls. Emily followed the currant of yelling jocks and gossiping girls all the way out of the building and headed home. Hanna, Spencer and Aria had invited her to a start of school sleepover, but with the roller coaster of emotions Emily was feeling lately she declined, deciding i'd be best to just go home and focus on her homework. Not to mention Emily would be missing out on a chance to see Maya if she went to that sleepover, and she had already gone almost a day with no Maya. _Ugh! Listen to me! I sound crazy.. _Emily thought as she entered her house.

"Hey mom." Emily yelled, throwing her bag down and kicking her shoes off by the door. "Hey honey, how was school?" Pam asked as she kissed Emily on the forehead. "Fine..Nothing special." Emily signed, and began walking toward the kitchen for a snack "What's wrong honey? You seem a little off." Pam asked, following Emily and inspecting her from top to bottom. "Nothing.. just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." Emily lied. She had slept just fine concidering she had just been outed by a spiteful bitch. But that wasn't why she was in such a mood.. Emily was just down in the dumps because of the lack of Maya in her day. "Well take a nice little nap now because were having the new neighbors over for dinner tonight, they have a daughter your age.. You two might hit it off." Pam said as she put some water in a pot to boil. "Were having Maya over!" Emily asked a little too eagerly. "I mean Maya and her parents." Emily recovered, trying to calm her excitement. "Oh, you two met already?" Pam asked happily. "Uh, yea she's in my gym class and i helped her put away a few boxes when she moved in." Emily said nonchalantly. "Great! Well, I was going to ask you after dinner, but now that i know you two have met, I wanted to have Maya spend a few nights with you when I leave for Texas tonight so you wouldn't have to be alone. Would you mind?" Pam asked as she poured some pasta into the now boiling water. _omg. omg. omg omg. omg! _Emily had officially began to shake with excitement and man was it hard for her to control, but she had to, Emily's mom would definatly catch on if she started jumping for joy. "Sounds fine mom. How long will you be gone?" Emily asked her mother calmly, even though she felt like she was going to explode into a billion pieces. "I'll be home Sunday morning, so i'll be gone five nights." Pam said as Emily nearly fainted. _Five nights with Maya! _Emily screamed to herself. _This can't possibly get any better. _Emily thought. "The St. Germains are going out of town on business too, but they wont come back home until next Friday, they're headed to San Francisco to settle some issues with their old home. What a coinsidence right? Everything worked out perfectly." Pam smiled at Emily as she added salt to the pot. Emily just stood there at a loss for words and a huge stupid grin on her face. _OMG! It could get sooo much better. _Emily thought her excitement increased by the second. "Well go take a nap honey, I thought you were tired?" Pam asked, noticing Emily's change in mood. "Oh yea.. Well what time are they coming?" Emily asked as normally as she could. "Seven thirty, you have plenty of time to rest." Pam said as she drained her pasta.

_Rest! Yea right i'll be able to rest. _Emily thought as she tried on yet another outfit. _Twelveth ones the charm. _But turns out it wasn't, and neither was the thirteenth or the fourteenth. 'Uggghhh" She groaned as she plopped on her bed and unbuttoned the jeans that were just not good enough. _I wonder what Maya's doing? _Emily thought. _What if she doesn't want __to spend five days with me. What if she doesn't want to come to dinner either?... Ok stop it Emily. Just get a grip. _Emly thought and took a deep breath, calming herself down a bit. A little less crazed and a little more level headed she was able to pick out a suitable outfit. Emily wore a skin tight black top with a revealing neckling, some boot cut dark denim jeans and some slate colored leather flats. She was casual yet stunning as usual. Emily looked at her clock and realized she had been getting ready for three hours and the St. Germains would be arriving any minute now. After a few more looks in the mirror, Emily hurried out of her room and sped down the stairs. Just as she reached the last step the doorbell rang.

"Emily! Could you get that, my hands are full." Pam yelled from the kitchen. "Sure mom." Emily yelled back as she slowly walked toward the door and pulled it open. Maya looked stunning. She wore a flowy white top and skinny jeans, her hair was down and it had a bit of a wave, and her skin was glowing beautifully as the sun set behind her. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. St. Germain, it's so nice to meet you." Emily said after she yanked her eyes away from Maya who was giving her a look that was not too different than the look Maya's mom was giving her. It was the _I caught you checking out Maya _look. But they didn't seem to be put off by it, on the contrary, they seemed quite pleased by it. "It's very nice to meet you too Emily." Maya's dad said. " But please, call us Leah and Nick so we don't feel so old." Maya's mom said, officially breaking the ice. "You look really pretty Emily." Maya said sweetly as they made their way into the living room to meet Pam. "Thanks Maya, so do you." Emily said with a belly full of butterflies.

Emily and Maya's parents got along very well. Obviously they had some major differences, but none of which seemed to get in the way of having a pleasant neighborly dinner. The Fields dining table was set for five, Emily, Maya and Pam on one side, and Leah and Nick on the other. Emily hadn't said a word during dinner, she was way too nervous. Maya was sitting less than a foot from her and all she could think about was the five day long sleepover they would be having. "So Emily, what was it that made you want to become a swimmer?" Leah asked Emily, who was twirling her fork in her pasta and didn't hear a thing. Maya nudged Emily's arm to bring her back to earth. "Huh, what did you say Maya?" Emily asked, becoming a little embarrassed. "Not me." Maya laughed. "My mom asked what it was that made you wanted to become a swimmer." Maya finished, still laughing a bit, loving how adorable Emily becomes when she's nervous. "Oh, sorry." Emily blushed then continued. "Well..swimming has always been sort of an outlet for me. I feel free and happy and comfortable when I'm in the water. I don't really do it to win a trophy or for the glory or anything like that, i just really like the peace and serenity I get from it. Im just really big on going with the flow while im swimming. No pun intended." Emily said as everyone around the table laughed at her joke except for Maya who was looking deep into Emily's eyes. Maya was impressed. She knew Emily was beautiful and sweet and kind, but she had never seen this side or her. The passion and the love that Maya saw in Emily's eyes as spoke of the water was such a turn on. _This girl is way too good to be true. She's the total package. _Maya thought as she continued to gaze into Emily's eyes and then lowered her gaze from her eyes to her lips, then from her lips to her sexy full chest. _Yep. Definatly the total package. _Maya grinned to herself, and returned her attention to her plate of spaghetii and meatballs. "Can someone pass the spagetti and Maya please?" Emily said before she realized her mistake._Shit. _"I mean meatballs!" Emily rushed out as her face turned as red as the tomato sauce. Maya exploded with laughter, but the four adults in the room were not as amused. They simply gave a few light chuckles and continued with their own conversation. Maya grabed the bowl of food and passed it to Emily still unable to control her laughter. "Don't forget to add some cheese to the Maya's." Maya joked and laughed some more as Emily scooped some pasta onto her plate, unable to control her blush. "You know, im a little offended though." Maya whispered leaning into Emily's ear so only she could hear. " I taste much better than a meatball." _OH MY GOD. _Emily thought as she straightened up in her seat and cleared her throat to say something but was cut off by.. "Dessert anyone?" Pam asked the table and stood. "Oh no Pam, thank you. I'm so stuffed, I couldn't eat another bite if I tried." Leah said as she leaned back in her chair. "This was so lovely Pam." Nick said. "It's great that we have neighbors like you and Emily who make us feel so welcome." He finished. "Yes, and thank you for letting Maya stay with Emily while we're away, we feel alot less guilty this way." Leah said. "Oh, please. It's my pleaure. Maya's a lovely girl and Emily's going to be home alone for a couple of days too so it works out perfectly." Pam said sincerely.

"Well we better be off, we have a 5am flight to catch and Leah loves to sleep in." Nick said as he and leah stood up and said their goodbyes to Emily and Pam. "Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Fields." Maya said as sweet as can be. Im going to go home and pack and come over around eleven? Is that ok?" Maya asked. "Sure sweety, Emily will be here. I'm leaving in about an hour so i should say good bye to you too." Pam says as she walked over to Maya and gave her a hug. "See ya in a bit Emily." Maya said as she smiled with that dangerous smile. "Ok, see ya." Emily said, trying to act cool and unexcited, but who was she trying to kid...Well her mother for one.


	7. Movies and Margaritas

Chapter 7

Movies and Margaritas

"Emily! Come kiss me goodbye." Pam yelled from the foyer. "Coming." Emily yelled back as she sprinted down the stairs, unable to contain her excitement. She grabbed her mother and pulled her into a big bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Well if i didn't know any better i'd say you're a little too happy to see me go." Pam smiled and hugged her daughter again. "Now just becaouse i'll be gone for a few says doesn't mean anythings changed, you know the rules." Pam said firmly. "I know mom. No drinking, no smoking and no boys in the house." Emily recited. "Right. Just because you and Maya have the house to yourselves doesn't mean you can turn this place into a disco." Pam added. "A disco? Seriously?". Emily said as she shook her head. "You know what I mean." Pam laughed and went in for another hug. "Well baby, I dont want to miss this flight." Pam said as she grabbed her luggage. "Bye mom, love you." Emily said quickly, remembering that Maya would be back any minute for their FIVE day long sleep over. "Love you too Emily. Be safe." Pam said as she stepped outside and closed the door. As soon as the front door locked Emily raced to the window and watched her mom hop in the car and pull off.

"AHHHHH!" Emily screamed! She had been holding in that scream for hours, and now she could finally release it. _OMG. Now what?...How am i supposed to act around this girl. We barely know each other, and now were supposed to have this never ending sleepover? What the hell was my mom thinking? This is insane...She is the only girl in Rosewood, besides of course Paige, who knows im gay! What if i cant trust her? What if she was just pretending to be understanding and comforting that day at the grill? What if.. _Emily gasped as she was ripped out of her thoughts by the door bell. _Here goes nothing. _She thought as she slowly approached the door, not wanting to seem too eager, she waited a few seconds, took a deep breath and swung open the door.

"Hey there." Maya smiled and sized Emily from top to bottom. "Hey Maya." Emily said, blushing as the other girls eyes trailed her body. "Come on in." She said, stepping out of the way so Maya and her bags can make it through the door. "So I didn't want to say it when your mom was around, but you look stunning tonight. Loove the outfit." Maya said as her eyes danced all over the blushing girls body, landing on Emily's fully filled out cleavage that Maya loved so much. "Thanks." Emily said with a nervous laugh. _I swear, how am I gonna make it through five days without poncing on this girl!_ Maya thought, and averted her eyes from Emily's chest. "So do I get the master or do you?" Maya asked as she stepped into the house with a smile and a her hands full of bags. "Well..." Emily said. She knew Maya was direct and blunt, but damn... "My mom usually locks her room when she's gone, sooo I guess we have to share my room." Emily said, now realizing she'd most likely be sleeping in a bed with Maya. "Even better." Maya said with a devilish grin, while Emily looked away feeling slightly quesy. "So why don't you give me the grand tour." She asked, giving the girl a break and changing the subject. "Sure..Well, you saw the downstairs earlier, so I can show you around upstairs if you want?"." Emily said, blushing at the thought of Maya in her bedroom. "Sounds good.. Lead the way roomie." She said. Emily giggled and grabbed one of Maya's bags to lighten her load. As the girls made their way up the stairs Maya couldn't help but stare at Emily's legs, those long beautiful legs that went on for days. _Man! I've got to get this girl. She's perfect. None of my exes came even close to looking this good. They were either too short..and I love em tall. Too cubby..and I love em fit.. Or too flat..and I love em staked. Well not too stacked, but I'm definatly a boob girl that's for sure._

"So here is the guest bath, and right next to it is the study, and around the corner is my moms room." Emily pointed as they reached the top of the stairs. "So where's are room?" Maya asked, her voice was innocent, but her eyes were devious. "Right over here." Emily said as she and Maya entered her room, setting off the butterflies in Emily's stomach once again. "You can put your things down here by my dresser, and the bathroom is right through that door." Emily rushed out, her nervousness becoming more and more apparent to Maya. "Are you ok with this Emily? I mean, if your not comfortable with me sleeping over its no big, I totally understand." Maya said sincerely as she scanned Emily's eyes. "No, Maya. I want you to stay. I'm completly comfortable with it, why wouldn't I be?" Emily tried to play it cool, but failed miserably. "Well.. Good!" Maya said, seeing right through Emily. "I thought you were a little nervous because of the crush you had on me?" Maya said jokingly, but secretly knew that she had hit the nail on the head. "Heh...yea...right Maya. You got me." Emily stuttered out sarcastically, hoping that Maya was actually joking and didn't really think that she had a crush on her. _Yeah right! Maya would have to be an idiot if she hadn't already caught on_. Emily thought as Maya hopped on the bed. "So uh...do you have a side?" Maya asked seductively as she slid her body down and rested her elbow on the bed. "Sorry?" Emily asked, her eyes as wide as can be. "Of the bed." Maya finished, each word dripping with lust. Emily just stood there shocked and oh so turned on. "I kind of sleep in the middle.." Emily flirted, realizing that her arousal brought on a very new feeling of confidence. "I kind of sleep in the middle too." Maya said with a smirk." Emily cleared her throat. "So..umm...What do you wanna do tonight? Emily asked, desparate for a change of subject yet again. "How about we just relax and get to know each other?...I mean, we're about to sleep together and i hardly know you..I'm definatly not that kind of girl." Maya joked, and laughed a little. Emily however was begining to sweat. "Heh..Thats funny.." She said with a giant ball in her throat. "Im gonna shower and get comfortable. Do you want to use the guest bath?" Emily asked, hoping and praying that Maya gives her an answer with no sexual inuendos. She didn't think she could take anymore without having a heart attack. "Oh, I already took a shower before I came over..How about I make us my signature Maya Margaritas while I wait for you to finish?" Emily laughed. "Maya Margaritas?" She asked, still giggling a little. "Yea." Maya laughed. "My friend and I used to work at this awesome mexican restaurant in California and we leared how to make a mean margarita!..You'll love it." She said as she hopped off the bed and began to walk out the door. "Meet me down stairs when you're done." Maya finished, acting as though she's lived in Emily's house all her life. _Great!_ _This is all i need..Me, Maya and a belly full of Margaritas. This is beyond a recipe for disaster!_ Emily thought as she grabbed her cutest pair of Pj's and hopped in the shower.

It was about a quarter till eleven and Emily was freshly showered and perfectly primped. She wore pretty pink pajama shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was down and just about as gorgeous as ever. The warm shower did Emily some good, she had definatly calmed down and relaxed a bit, but she had a feeling that all those nervous and excited emotions would come racing back to her the second she saw Maya again. _Just relax. This will be fun! Just like any other sleepover..._Emily took a deep breath and headed downstairs. When she entered the living room, Emily saw Maya all comfy and cozy under a large blanket watching tv. Maya had placed two glasses and a large pitcher filled to the top with what appeared to be Maya's Margaritas on the coffee table. "Hey, what are you watching?" Emily asked, as she walked up to Maya and took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. Maya giggled. "Original Sin." She said, now staring into Emily's eyes. "Isn't Angelina Jolie gorgeous?" Maya finished still staring at Emily. "Yea... she's really pretty...So come on! Let me have some of that famous Maya Margatia." Emily said, feeling like she needed to drink that entire pitcher just to get her through the night. "Ok, now I should warn you, you just might fall in love with me after one of these...So drink at your own risk." Maya winked and poured Emily a glass. Emily laughed and chugged down her drink like a pro. _Man i needed that. _She thought as she placed her glass back on the table. "Nope...Sorry Maya, not in love yet." Emily joked for the first time ever in front of Maya. The both laughed and Maya pourded Emily another glass, as well as one for herself. "You better slow down.. these things are strong." Maya said as she sipped her own. "Or do you do this often?" She asked as she eyed Emily. "Oh no! I never drink, it really throws off my swimming the next day if i do." Emily said, taking another huge gulp. "Then you should definatly slow down.." Maya said, scooting closer to Emily and taking the drink out of her hand. "Lets just watch the movie." She said as she threw half of the blanket over Emily so they would both be warm. Even though Emily had a about a large glass and a half of Margarita in her, she was still a little scared to be this close to Maya. They were so close that every now and then Maya would adjust her position and Emily would feel her silky smooth leg rub up and down her own, setting off a million goosebumps all over her body. Emiy had never seen this movie before so she was very into it, and Maya had already seen the movie a billion times, so she loved giving Emily clues and hints on what was about to happen next. Yes, Maya was one of those.. She would always give away the ending or ruin a perfectly good surprise.

"Ok, so what you're about to see is one of the best sex scenes of all time!" Maya said excitedly, pouring some more Margarita into Emily's glass, completly forgetting that she had just cut her off for good reason. Emily however, didn't mind one bit. She was already starting to feel her last glass and thought.._What the hell..My moms away and Maya's here to play! _This was definatly the alcohol talking. Emily was not one for reckless behavior, but her she was, two and a half glasses down and knee deep in recklessness. "Here it comes!" Maya said, snuggling even closer to Emily. "Wow, is that woman hot or what?" Maya said, taking her eyes away from the screen too look at Emily. Their faces inches apart. "Ehm, Yea." Emily said, tearing her eyes away from Maya and back at the tv screen. "She's hot alright." She said, looking at the now naked Angelina Jolie and what's his face making love to her. Emily bagan to feel a bit embarrassed, she had never really expressed how she felt about women before. Sure, she had told Maya she was gay, but thats completely different than actually saying a girl is hot or sexy or beautiful. She needed another drink. As she chugged her third glass of Margarita, she caught Maya staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "What?" Emily giggled. Now officially feeling those drinks catch up to her. "Well I was just noticing how beautiful you are." Maya said, as she faced her completely and pulled a piece of Emily's hair behind her ear, letting her hand stroke her neck and shoulder on it's way down. Emily sighed and relaxed at Maya's comforting touch. "Maya?" Emily asked, staring so deeply into the other girls eyes. "Emily?" Maya smiled softly, knowing exactly where this was going. "Kiss me." Emily demanded as she moved dangerously close to those lips she so desperatly wanted. Maya didn't hesitate one bit. She swooped in and caught Emily's lips in a passionate kiss. It was quick but full emotion and need. As they pulled apart, Maya grabbed the back of Emily's neck with both hands and kissed her nose gently. Emily was on cloud nine, but she was also begining to feel a bit dizzy, and felt herself sway a little in Maya's arms, only to be held back up firmly by the girl before her. "How about we get some shut eye pretty lady?" Maya said, noticing Emily's tipsy state. "Ok." Emily giggled and followed Maya up the stairs.

When they were both tucked in and comfy, Emily turned on her side and looked at Maya. "Do you do this to all your girlfriends?" Emily giggled. "Load em up with your Margaritas and charm the pants off them?" Emily giggled some more, unable to control the words that were coming out of her mouth. Maya turned on her side and stared back at Emily, very much amused. "So you're my girlfriend, huh?" She asked and smirked at Emily. "What? no!" Emily back tracked. "I just.." But she was cut off by Maya's soft lips on hers once more. Emily closed her eyes, but in less that a second Maya pulled away and layed back down. "Goodnight Emily." Maya sayed softly. "Goodnight Maya." Emily replied, feeling all love struck and mushy inside. In less than five minutes Maya could tell that Emily was fast asleep. She was always a night owl and did most of her sleeping in the morning. So now she lay there thinking of Emily, sweet and perfect Emily. _I really hope you don't regret this in the morning._


	8. Day two, I see you!

**HI Everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews! I really love reading what you all have to say:)... So I BEYOND hate the tittle I gave this story.."Once upon a time" blows big time if you ask me, but I feel like it's a little too late to change it now...Just thought you should know how I feel about it, and If you agree and think i should change it let me know:)**

**p.s.. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, i'm a horrible speller and i'm writing this on my bb.**

Day two, I see you!

Maya woke up the next Morning snuggled by a sleeping beauty. Emily's head was nestled in the crevis of Maya's neck, while her arm and leg rested comfortably over Maya's body. She sighed contently and began stroking the sleeping girls arm under the covers. In no time Emily started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She instantly jumped and yanked herself away from Maya when she realized she was beyond invading the girls personal space. "Omg! I'm so sorry Maya, I didn't even realize I was sleeping on you." Emily rushed out, becoming so embarrassed, and returning to her nervous sober state. Maya giggled and rolled onto her side to face Emily. "Sooo...did you have fun last night?" Maya asked, ignoring Emily's appology and looking the girl straight in the eye. "Oh, um.. yea I did." She said slowly, as the memories of last night came rushing back to her. _I kissed Maya...I kissed Maya twice last night! "_I'm um, i'm gonna go take a shower really quick so we're not late for school." Emily said, not knowing whether she should bring up the kiss or not. "How about we take the day off? I mean, neither of our parents are anywhere near Rosewood, we have the house to ourselves... What do you say we get into some trouble?" Maya asked with a sexy little glint in her eyes. "What do you have in mind?" Emily asked as she sat up in bed and smiled, she could help but get excited. Maya had this whole bad girl thing going for her that Emily couldn't possibly resist. "Well its a surprise." She said, making Emily giggle. "Ok.. So what should I wear?" Emily asked, as she stepped out of bed. "Hmmm.. Let's see...would you mind if I dress you?" Maya asked, looking at every inch of the other girls body. "What?" Emily choked out. "Pick out your clothes. Would you mind?" Maya asked as she too stepped out of bed. "No, I wouldn't mind." Emily answered flirtaciously. "Good." She giggled. "So let's start with the fun stuff." Maya said as she headed toward Emily's dresser. "Where's your panty drawer?" Maya asked bluntly, causing Emily to become a little wet in the panties she was currently wearing. _Omg..this girl is killing me. _Emily thought."Top drawer to the right." She answered and took a deep breath. "Damn Emily! You've got a nice little collection going on here... Ruffles, lacy, see-through... What kind of under cover freak are you?" Maya laughed and Emily blushed and attempted to shut the drawer, but Maya shoved her hand away. "I just think their pretty.. No one ever sees them." Emily said, becoming a bit defensive. "Yea right!" Maya said as she continued to search through the panties. "Here! This one is perfect!" She said as she pulled out a black lace thong and handed it to Emily. "I'm sure you look amazing in that." She said as Emily blushed harder than ever. "Now we need a matching bra...Which drawer?" Maya asked. "Top left." Emily smiled, secretly loving every second of this. "Hmm.." Maya playfully concidered each bra. "34C..My favorite size." Maya laughed and Emily yanked the bra out of her hand. "Just pick one pervert!" Emily pretended to be annoyed. But deep down all she felt was a growing need and want for Maya. _Oh man she's good. This girl's got me right where she wants me. _Emily thought. But frankly, she could care less at this point. She wanted Maya and Maya obviously wanted her. Emily felt as though she had just hit a turning point in her life, right here, in front of her panty drawer, Emily finally came to grips with who she was, and she was Emily Fields, the girl who was falling for the flirt who had her hands all over her underwear.

Once Maya chose the rest of Emily's clothes, the girls headed to separate bathrooms and got ready for their skip day, Emily, who was completly unaware of where they were going was a very giddy girl. "Wow! You look beautiful Emily.. you should let me pick out your outfits more often." Maya said, as they made their way down the stairs and out the front door. "So do you Maya...But where in the world are you taking me?" Emily giggled out. "You'll see." Maya sing songed as she led the way to her cobalt blue drop top. "Hop in pretty lady." Maya flirted.

As the girls drove and drove, Emily began to feel a bit antsy. "Are you kidnapping me Maya st. Germain?" She joked. "You could say that." Maya replied with a dangerous smile. When they finally arrived to the secret location, Emily couldn't help but gush. "Maya! This is stunning, How did you find this place... It's gorgeous." She said in awe of the beautiul watery oasis before her. "My parents and I found it when we got lost on our way back from the airport..and when you told me you're a swimmer, I thought this would be the perfect place to take you." Maya said sweetly, as Emily took a look around. It seemed to be a very old park with tons of trees and lush flowers surrounding a large lake, filled with crystal clear water. Toward the back of the lake was a small water fall with moss covered rocks all over it. "Wow! Im so glad we're not in school right now." Emily said as she walked toward the water. _Maya is so sweet. _Emily thought_. So romantic, so adventurous, so...getting naked? _"Maya? What are you doing?" Emily freaked out as she watched Maya throw her top over her head, exposing a silky blue bra. "Going swiming" She said matter of factly. "Come on. Strip." Maya added, as she unzipped her jeans and threw them off as well. "Heh...Maya..No, I can't." Emily began to panic. " Come on Emily!..Don't be such a chicken." She teased and jumped in the water. _I am a chicken. _Emily thought. But then she looked at Maya, who was flapping around in the water almost naked, and could't help but think that she was the sexiest thing in the world. _What the hell am I doing out here? _She thought, took a deep breath, and carefully pulled her top over her head. She blushed when she noticed Maya staring at every move she made. "What?" Emily giggled and crossed her arms nervously over her stomach. "Your breathtaking Emily. Don't cover up." Maya said seriously. Emily's heart was pounding so hard by now, she looked at Maya, took another breath, and pulled down her jeans. Exposed in the matching black lace bra and panties Maya had picked for her, Emily stepped into the surprisingly warm water. "Much better." Maya said as she pulled Emily by the hand toward the waterfall. "I was getting a little lonely in here without you." She said and Emily giggled. Maya ducked her head under the fall to see what was behind it, and noticed that there was a tiny little cave that you could crawl into. "Lets go in!" Maya said excitedly. " I don't know...It might be..". "Pleasssseeeee." Maya interrupted. "Fine." Emily laughed and stepped aside so Maya could enter first. "No no, pretty lady's first, I insist." Maya played. Emily stepped forward in the water and then stopped, remembering she was in a tiny little thong and was not about to have Maya behind her today by any means. "Well, you're an even prettier lady, so you first." Emily giggled out. "Alright.." Maya dragged out with a smirk, knowing the real reason she didn't want to go first. Emily watched as Maya climbed out of the water and into the cozy little cave, her body was glistining wet, and even though she was wearing some more conservative silky boy shorts, Emily was loving the view from behind. Once Emily finally climbed in, making sure she covered all the right body parts as she did, the girls sat in silence for about a minute. Not uncomfortable silence, but a silence that said more than words ever could. "Are you cold Emily?" Maya asked when she noticed Emily tremble slightly. "Yea..a little." Emily replied softly. "Come here." Maya said even softer and Emily scooted closer. Maya then pulled Emily gently by the waist and guided her slowly onto her lap. Emily had officially stopped breathing at this point. But Maya on the other hand was loving the feeling of Emily's bare curves on her thighs, and began stroking Emily's arms in attempt to warm her up a bit. Emily's breath was unstable and Maya could feel it. "Are you ok Emily?" Maya asked with genuine concern. "Yea.. Im just.. Ahhhhh" Emily screamed. She was cut off by a loud car alarm that made both girls fly up in shock. "Is that you're car?" Emily asked loudly so she could be heard above the annoying alarm. "Uggghhh! I think so!" Maya grunted, becoming so pissed that she was interrupted. She had a hot ass half naked girl on top of her for god's sake.

By the time the girls swam back to where the car was parked, the alarm was so loud that it was piercing their ear drums. Maya got out of the water and bagan to look for her keys when she realized all of their clothes were gone. _Omg! Shit! _She thought and tried not to panic. She yelled over to Emily and told her to stay in the water while she looked for her keys so she wouldn't worry. _What the hell am I gonna do! Emily's gonna have a heart attack. _Maya continued to search and finally found her keys by the edge of her cars back tire. _Fewf! At least who ever stole our clothes didn't have enough balls to steal my car...Thank god! _She thought to herself and clicked the alarm off. "Uhhh Emily... Could you come here for a sec?" Maya asked, still thinking of the best possible way to give her the bad news. "Coming." Emily yelled, feeling a bit deaf. "Where's our clothes?" Emily panicked, before Maya even had a chance to say anything. "Uhhh, I have no idea. I think someone stole them." Maya said carefully, bracing herself for Emily's reaction. "Ha Ha Ha Maya...I know you're enjoying the view, but come on..Give em back." Emily Laughed, not beleiving for a second that her clothes were stolen. "Emily Im serious, some one stole them." Maya said without her usual smirk. "What!" Emily snapped, apparantly believing her this time. "Yea. Gone..Let's get out of here before school gets out so no one sees us driving home like this." Maya rushed out, leading Emily into the car, and Emily, even though in a crisis, was still on butt patrol and made sure Maya was in front of her at all times. Maya started the engine, lifted her drop top, and rolled up her windows. Mentally thanking her dad for the dark tints he bought her for her birthday. "You have to admit that this is still better than gym class." Maya said, successfully calming Emily's nerves and making her giggle. "Yes. Definatly still better." Emily said. As they drove off, Maya noticed a piece of paper on her side of the dashboard. Without Emily noticing, she grabbed the paper and turned it over. _OMG!_ She thought to herself and slammed the brakes. Maya was holding a picture of herself and Emily prancing around half naked in the water. _Who the fuck would be such a shaddy snoop and do this! _Maya thought, becoming more pissed by the second. _Oh Yea... Paige!_

**Let me know if you think Paige should be the little bitch that took that picture or if you have someone else in mind! Also...Should I take this up to Mrating next chapter or should I make the Emily and Maya sweat it out a little longer? Please review!**

**xoxo**


	9. A flaw in the plan

Chapter 9

A flaw in the plan..

**Hey guys! Love all of your suggestions and I'm going with the majority and making the girls sweat it out a bit longer:) And as for the bitch that snapped that photo.. She'll definatly get what's coming to her soon! **

"Woahh careful!" Emily called out as Maya's car came to a screeching hault. "Oh.. Sorry Emily! My foot slipped." Maya lied. All she could focus on was the that picture and the jerk that stole their clothes. _I swear, the next time I see Paige she is going to get a major beat down. I wouldn't even care so much if she had just taken a picture of me half naked in the water, but it was Emily, and the poor girl has already been through enough of Paige's bullshit. This definatly ends here. _Maya thought as her blood pressure rose a conciderable amount. _But what if it wasn't Paige? _She thought for a moment, but shook that idea out of her head quickly. "So Emily.." Maya said as she returned to reality, stuffing the picture under her seat. "What should we do for dinner tonight." She finished, deciding it'd be best to forget about the picture for now, besides..she did have a half naked Emily to play with after all. "Ummm..how about sushi? We could order in?" Emily asked, still giddy as can be, making the saying _ignorance is bliss,_ all too true in this situation. "Sounds good to me!" Maya smiled and glanced at Emily's body. "You know..for being a swimmer, you sill have a very feminine body." Maya flirted while Emily blushed and covered up a bit. "I mean, most athlete's bodies are just way too angular for my taste, but you have the perfect combo of cuts and curves." Maya finnished, her eyes glued onto Emily's as though the traffic around them didn't exsist. "Heh.. Thanks Maya." Emily said as she crossed her arms around her waist. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Maya asked, and grabbed Emily's left hand from her mid section, pulling it until their intertwined hands reached her lap. "No, you're actually making me too comfortable." Emily giggled and sqeezed Maya's hand, while she locked eyes with the sexy driver.

Despite the sudden brake inducing picture and all of the eye sex that was going on during their car ride home, Emily and Maya miraculously arrived at the Feilds residence in one piece. "Great.. This'll be interesting." Maya chucked as she looked around the neighborhood from inside her car. Mr. Montgomery was on his front lawn watering the plants, Spencer's mom was a few houses down reading a book on her porch, and Hannah Marin was having a make out session right across the street with a tall muscular blond boy. "Omg! What the hell are we going to do!" Emily panicked, feeling nervous and excited all at the same time. "I've got a plan" Maya said, pausing to tweak all of the details in her head. "First we have to get rid of Mr. Montgomery, he's the closest, so we'll roll you're window down so only your head is visible. You'll tell him you're in a big hurry and need to talk to Aria for a second, but you don't have your phone so you need him to go up and get her really quickly." Maya rushed out. "Ok, her car is there so that should work." Emily replied, her excitement growing by the second. "Ok, so once Mr. Montgomery's inside, we'll need to get around Spencer's mom. I don't think we'll need to worry about Hanna, she doesn't look like she'll be coming up for air any time soon." Maya and Emily laughed together as they looked over at the heated couple. "So the second Aria's dad steps inside, we hop into the bushes by my house and crawl into my backyard. The bushes will cover us from Spencer's mom, and we'll be able to make into your backyard without a hitch!" Maya beamed, very proud of her tangled plan. "Wow! Do people steal your clothes all the time?.. Your way too good at this!" Emily laughed, and sighed. She was falling fast for this crazy girl. "Well.. I am a pro at sneaking out of my house... So I guess you could say I had a lot of practice." Maya winked and Emily giggled. "Ok, its now or never! Let's get stealthy!" Maya said, pumping Emily up, and rolling her window down slightly, just as they planned.

"Hi Mr. Montgomery!" Emily yelled loudly to get his attention. "Oh, hello there Emily." He said, turning off the hose and taking a few steps toward Maya's car. "I have a favor to ask you... I'm in a big hurry and I wanted to ask Aria something, but my phone just died.. Would you mind running up and getting her really quickly." Emily lied perfectly. "Sure Em." He smiled. "Ill bring her right down." He said as he dropped his hose and entered the house. "Now!" Maya yelled, as she hurried out her door and signaled Emily to jump over and exit her way. As soon as they were both out of Maya's car, they hurried and jumped into the bushes and began to crawl toward Maya's backyard. In no time the girls made it to Emily's yard and then darted into the house, panting, laughing and jumping fore joy! "We did it!" Emily giggled and wrapped Maya in her arms, giving her the worlds sweetest hug. But as soon as Emily felt Maya's chest pushed up againsts hers, she pulled away quickly and blushed hard. Maya smiled and pulled Emily back into her body. "I don't want you to be afraid to hold me." Maya said seriously, as she ran her fingers along Emily's back. "I want this Emily." She said, looking deep into the taller girls eyes. "I want this too Maya...I just..I just don't know if I'm ready for it." Emily confessed and Maya smirked slightly. "I'm not asking you to sleep with me Emily!" Maya joked, lightening the mood. "I just want you to know that I want this. I want your friendship, I want to get to know you, I want to be able to hold you and kiss you, just like last night." Maya said, her arms still wrapped around Emily's and their faces inches apart. "Is that something you're ready for?" Maya asked, trying not to push too hard. "I..umm..I.." Emily stuttered._ Omg.. This is really happening! She wants me... Oh man! I have to say something! _Emily thought, still unable to speak. _Just do it Emily! _She told herself , took a deep breath and pulled Maya closer, their lips just a few inches apart. Lifting her hands up to Maya's cheeks, she stroked them softly with her thumbs and pulled Maya ever so gently into her lips for a lucious and well over due kiss. The girls lips moved as one while their hands roamed each others backs. The kiss was intencified when Maya slipped her tounge into Emily's opened mouth, searching and sucking and seducing the other girl with every stroke of her tounge. Emily, who was unbeleivably turned on, tangled her hands up in Maya's long black hair and pushed her up against a wall. Overcome with a sudden confidence, Emily pulled away to finally speak. "Yes. This right here, you and me.. This is definatly something I'm ready for." She said slightly out of breath. "All right then..." Maya said with narrowed eyes and a devious grin. "Why don't you give me a spin and show me what I'm working with." She smirked and Emily blushed and giggled with embarrassement. "I don't think so... As a matter of fact, I think you've seen a little too much of me today as it is." She laughed and grabbed two towels from the laundry room without letting Maya see what she would be working with. "I comepletly disagree with you, but ill let you have it your way." Maya giggled as she wrapped the towel around her body and headed up the stairs. "So I'm gonna take a bath and order the sushi." Emily said, following Maya, all wrapped up in her own towel. "Ok.. Call me if you need any assistance while you scrub a dub dub!" Maya laughed and entered the guest bathroom before Emily had a chance to reply.

It was was about 7pm and the girls were cuddled up on the couch watching Jersey Shore and eating dragon rolls. "Damn! It really sucks when your drivers licence picture looks as scary as Snookie's mug shot." Maya joked. "What?" Emily laughed and took another bite of her roll. "Yea.. My licence is so beyond gross, I kind of look like Snookie on her worst day." Maya said while Emily laughed uncontrolably at the thought. "Wow. I HAVE to see that licence." Emily continued to giggle. "No way!" Maya said flatly and took a sip of her water. "Oh come on!" Emily pushed. "Ill show you mine!" She said, hoping that would convince her. "You'll show me your what?" Maya asked smoothly, regaining control of the conversation. "Uh! You're such a perve! Ill show you my licence!" Emily said, pretending that she wasn't loving this. "Oooohhh, well then nah, I think ill keep it to myself." Maya smirked and took a bite. "Maya! I want to-" Emily began, but was cut off by the door bell. "Ill get it." Emily said. "But I want to see your licence before we go to bed." Emily laughed and opened the door to a stunned looking Hannah. "Emily! What the hell were you and Maya doing running around the bushes in your underwear earier! Sean and I saw the whole thing!" She blurted out.

_Oh damn! _

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter:) Should I include some more Hanna, Spence and Aria in the next chapters? I really like all of your ideas;)**

**Xoxo**


	10. Gossip folks

Chapter 10

Gossip folks

"Emily! What the hell were you and Maya doing running around the bushes in your underwear earlier! Sean and I saw the whole thing!" She blurted out. _Oh damn!_ Emily thought, staring blankly at Hannah, not knowing what the hell to say. "Earth to Em! Helloo!" Hannah pushed a bit impatiently. "If this was some kind of panty party, Sean and I would've definitely been there!" She laughed and barged through the house in search of Maya, while Emily followed with a huge knot in her stomach. "Wait Hanna I can explain." Emily yelled, slightly out of breath from chasing the determined Hannah. But it was too late, Hanna had already hopped on the couch next to Maya, who had a mouthful of sushi and a shocked look on her face. "Um.. Hi." Maya said after she swallowed and gave Emily a confused look. "Hey Maya!" Hanna greeted cheerfully and leaned into Maya for a quick and ridiculous double cheek kiss. "Now I know you have no idea who the hell I am but i'm so glad you're showing Emily how to have a little fun!" Hanna said with a huge smile. "I'm Hannah by the way, but you probably already knew that." She added confidently. "Uh..No I didn't, but it's nice to meet you too...And yes, I'm planning on showing Emily how to have ALOT of fun." Maya winked at Emily, who blushed hard and look away. Hanna, who had a front row seat to this flirt fest was so excited she could burst. She and Spencer had always suspected Emily was gay, well..they pretty much would bet on it, but they never wanted to confront her or bombard her with questions and comments, so they had decided to wait until she was comfortable and ready to let them know if she was indeed gay. Aria on the other hand was on the fence, she had always thought it was weird that Emily has never had a boyfriend and would always shut down her invites for a double date, but that didn't mean that the girl was gay. Either way, Emily's three bestfriends were a hundred percent supportive...If only Emily would see that. "Soooo, what was up with the panty parade earlier?" Hanna said with a grin. "Heh..We uhhh..." Emily stalled, looking at Maya for back up. "What do you mean?" Maya asked wide-eyed and innocently. "Emily told me that everyone in Rosewood runs around in their panties!" She finished in mock shock, and they all broke out in laughter. Before Hanna had a chance to pry some more, her phone began to buzz. "Ugh...I'ts Sean, I gotta go..I swear that boy is just too klingy. " Hanna said as she flew out just as quickly as she flew in. "Saved by the buzz, huh?" Maya said laughing and patted the spot next to her on the couch. "So do your friends know that you're gay?" Maya asked bluntly as Emily took a seat. "No!...No way...I kind of wanted to talk to you about that." Emily said, fiddling with the chop sticks on the coffee table. "Look Emily...I dont want you to feel like you have to be outed to the world beacuse of a kiss...I mean, if you're not ready I completely understand, Iv'e been there, I've dealt with everything you're going through, and I'll wait for you..I'll wait for _this_." She said so soft and sweet. "You just need to know that." Maya finished and Emily sighed in relief. _Talk about hitting the nail on the head!_ Emily thought. "I just, I'm just not sure what _this _is." She said as she gestured between them. A smirk grew on Maya's face and Emily knew she was in for it. "Hmm, I'm not sure either..." Maya teased. "We'll just have to wait and see what _this _turns out to be, won't we?" She said as she sized the anxious girl.

**Meanwhile...**

"I just told you Aria!" Hanna yelled. "They were sneaking around in their underwear! And when I barged in on them, they were totally having a dinner date." She squeaked with excitement. "I'm sure they had a perfectly good reason for it." Aria said, still not convinced."Yea, and the reason was to play a little girl on girl hookey." Hanna said, unable to control herself. This was the best peice of gossip since the whole Aria/Ezra scandal. "I dont know Aria, Hanna said that Emily was all nervous and blushing like crazy...I mean, we've all suspected it." Spencer chimed in. "Why don't we just wait until she's actually confirmed it before we run out to the store and buy her a huge rainbow bumper sticker!" Aria exclaimed. But Spencer and Hanna had other plans.

**Back in the Feilds home...**

The girls sat closely under a blanket on the living room couch. Neither of them really paying any attention to the tv anymore, Maya slowly stretched her arm out and smoothy wrapped it around Emily shoulder, leaning the girl gently into her body. Emily's heart was pounding, she had a question she'd been wanting to ask Maya for some time now and she decided that it had to be now or never "So were you seeing anyone in California before you moved here?" Emily rushed out, hoping she wasn't being too forward. She had been itching to get to know more about Maya, their conversations always seemed to be about Emily's life and Emily's problems, for once she wanted to take the focus off of herself and learn more about this tempting mystery girl. "Well yes and no." Maya said as she shifted positions, facing herself more toward Emily. "I was in a pretty short lived relationship a couple months ago.. It was all hot and heavy, but the girl was a total space cadet, and I definatly needed someone with a little bit more substance so I ended it pretty quickly." Maya shrugged and Emily gulped. That was exactly what Emily was afraid of hearing. _Great! An experienced Maya plus a prude like me equals disater! _Emily whined to herself. "Was that your only relationship?" Emily pretended to ask like it was no big deal, but on the inside she was hoping and praying that the space cadet was Maya's only girlfriend. "No... Before her I dated Violet. She was my first girlfriend and we were together for about a year." She said as Emily shifted uncomfortably. "And..uhh, what happened with her?" She asked even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. "Well... We were only fifteen and we were still finding ourselves, she was very controlling.. and at the time, well I just couldn't be controlled. After about six months together we just decided that we were much better off as friends. But you know how things work, we slowly drifted as friends and then we never spoke again." Maya sighed. "Sounds like you still care about her." Emily said, feeling the hot waves of jealousy run through her body. Maya smirked and sized the noticably bothered girl. She was an important part of my past, we had a lot of firsts together, to tell you I don't care about her would be a lie, but I've never loved her... Their was always something missing that I just could never put my finger on." She said as she smiled sweetly at Emily, who had perked up conciderably after hearing Maya say she had never loved Violet. "So Miss twenty questions.. Tell me about your love life." Maya teased and scooted closer. Emily suddenly became very stiff. For her kiss with Alison to even be concidered as a love life was a complete joke. Emily was totally and completely inexperienced in all aspects of love. "Well...there's really not much to tell.." Emily blushed and looked down. "Oh come on Emily, tell me what this beautiful girl's been up to." Maya pushed as she lifted Emilys chin up to look into those big brown eyes. Emily took a deep breath. "You already know everything." She said as her eyes latched onto Mayas for support. "What do you mean?" Maya asked slightly confused. "The kiss I told you about..the one that Paige walked in on..well, that's it." Emily said, begining to fiddle with the blanket. "Oh... " Maya replied, feeling a little taken off guard. She knew Emily seemed a little innocent but she never imagined her being _this _innocent. She kind of liked it though.. She's always liked her girls pure and sweet, and those qualities are extremely rare now a days. Maya couldn't help but think that Emily's innocence was extremely alluring. "What about boys?" Maya asked with narrowed eyes and a sneaky smile. "Boys... No... Never been into em." Emily giggled out, suprised at her honesty. Maya made her feel so comfortable, she felt like she could tell the girl anything. "Yea.. I'm with you on that, they're definatly not for me." She said as they both broke off into a giggle attack.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you have any requests for Emaya's first date:) please review! I love to read you think!**

**Xoxo**


	11. A date with fate

**Chapter 11**

**A date with fate.**

It was five minutes until the lunch bell and Emily was doodling love names all over her notebook. _Maya Fields...Emily St. Germain...Emaya...Maily...Emily hearts Maya..._Emily and Maya had fallen asleep together on the sofa last night and they woke up all snuggled up together like two little pigs in a blanket. Needless to say, Emily has been giddy ever since and now she just couldn't get the girl out of her head. "Emily, the bell rang two minutes ago." A man said, hovering above her desk. "Oh! Sorry Mr. Fitz!" Emily jumped, as she quickly covered up her VERY embarrassing scribbles and left the room. Emily strolled happily into the cafeteria, floating around like a lovesick puppy until she spotted it..Maya and Paige in what seemed to be a very heated conversation across the room. She picked up her pace and hurried over to the arguing girls. "I know you did it Paige! Just fess up!" Maya barked, waving the incriminating picture at the pissed off swimmer. "I have no idea what your talking about, I never took that picture so get out of my face asshole." Paige sneered. "Maya! What's going on." Emily said panicking, as she stepped in between the two girls and grabbed Maya by the shoulders, only to get shoved away protectively. "This BITCH took a picture of us when we went swimming and put it in my car." She said, lowering her voice a little, realizing that they were causing a bit of a scene. "What!" Emily yelled and snatched the picture from Maya's hand. Emily gasped loudly. _OMG! This is Maya and I! And we're...we're...Omg!_ Emily thought, feeling as though she was about to faint. After all the trouble Emily had gone through that day to cover her butt, there it was..front and center..Exposed for Maya and Paige and god knows how many others to see! Shoving the picture into her pocket Emily made a mad dash out of school for the second time in a week. Paige looked stunned. "Maya...I swear!" Paige pleaded, but Maya cut her off. "Save it! If this picture gets out, so will you. Every single person in this school will know your secret and don't think that I wont go there." Maya snapped and stormed out of the cafeteria in search of Emily.

Hannah, Spencer and Aria had seen the scene in the cafeteria and took off running right behind Maya. "What the hell was that about." Spencer asked, still running as fast as she could. "I don't know, I think-AHHH." Hannah yelled as she tripped on her heel and fell to the floor. Cracking up, Spencer and Aria helped the heeled princess off the floor. "You know...I never understand why you wear four inch heels to school." Spencer laughed, while Hanna struggled to fix her shoe strap. "Ugh! Yes, i'm sure you wouldn't understand." Hannah huffed and opted to speed walk this time.

Maya wasn't quite the athlete Emily was, but she was able to catch up to the girl just as she flung open the front door of her house and slammed it shut. A little turned on by this rough and rowdy Emily, Maya followed the steamed girl up to her room. Emily was already face down on her bed with her head shoved under a pillow. Maya slowly made her way toward the bed and slid down, lying on her belly like Emily and gently stroking the disgruntled girls back. Emily flinched at the contact and whipped her head around to meet Maya's eyes. She could tell that Emily wanted to say something, but all Emily could do was turn back away. "Emily." Maya said softly, brushing her hand higher on Emily's back to play with those long black locks. "Look at me." She said, lowering her hand down to Emily's back and tickled the skin where her t-shirt ended. Emily giggled and turned her head to face Maya. "Those pictures, there not going to get out. Trust me..I have it all under control." Maya said smiling, still stroking Emily's silky hair. Emily sighed, still not convinced. "But its me..and you..exposed." Emily blushed and grunted, shoving her head deep in her pillow. "Ugh Emily." Maya giggled and pulled her head out of the pillow. "First of all, your back is facing the camera so you can't even tell that it's you, and second of all, we're in our underwear, nowhere near being exposed." Maya said as she continued to giggle at the mortified girl. "My butt's exposed!" Emily erupted. Half laughing, half dying of shame. Maya smirked to herself, thinking of Emily's backside, delicately laced with a slinky thong. "Come here." She said, pulling a blushing Emily toward her and wrapping her arm tightly around the girl. "Now listen, nobody will ever know that the beautiful butt in that picture belongs to Emily Fields except for me. Got it." Maya said smoothly, while Emily's heart rate increased. Knowing that Maya saw her butt and thought it was beautiful, was making her feel hot all over. "Well, you and Paige." Emily grunted. "Yea well, like Hey Arnold used to say.. Every dork deserves a day. And I'm sure seeing you in those panties, made that dorks day!" Maya said, cracking up at her own joke. "Why would that make her day? I mean, I know ruining my life would make that bitches day, but why would me in panties make her day?" Emily asked a bit confused. "She's gay Emily. That's why she won't spread around those pictures and that's why she won't be picking on you anymore... She's scared ill tell everyone her secret." Maya said, beginning to plays with Emily's soft waves again. "How do you know this?" Emily asked completely shocked. She had been in the same school as Paige for three years now and all she knew about the swimmer was that she was an awful, self involved bitch. And then here comes Maya, three days in Rosewood and she finds out Paige is gay! "Its a gift." Maya said simply and sat up on the bed. _Man Maya's beautiful!_ Emily thought as she gazed up at her. "So I was thinking.." Emily said, sitting up to face Maya. "We should do something other than hang around the house tonight." She finished, playing with the blanket beneath her. "What kinda something." Maya asked playfully, eyes narrowing and grin widening. "Well...maybe we could go to a real dinner somewhere and then maybe... Go see a movie?" Emily asked, looking straight into Maya's scheming eyes. "Hmmm, dinner and a movie?" Maya questioned suspiciously. "Sounds like you're asking me out on a date." Maya pushed, her sneaky grin growing by the second. Emily took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm asking you on a date." She said as she exhaled loudly. "Hmmm..." Maya dragged out, deep in mock thought. "Ill think about it." She said quickly as she smirked and hopped off the bed, making her way into Emily's bathroom.

Feeling like she had just been hit by billions of cupid's arrows, Emily sat on her bed love struck and loving it. **Buzz buzz. **Her phone began to vibrate on top of her night stand. It was three new messages.

**Hanna: Em! What the hell made you make such a dramatic exit! And I know it wasn't a sale at bloomies cause I woulda been right there with you.. Be there in a sec**

**Aria: I hope you're ok Em.. We're on our way.. See ya soon:)**

**Spencer: Whatever happened... It better be good! You made me miss English lit. jk! I'm coming to cheer you up, hang tight.**

_Ughhh! I love em and all but now is definitely not the time! _Emily thought s she typed back to her three amazing but crazy best friends.

**Emily: Thanks for worrying guys! I can't hang tonight.. Ill explain everything when I **

**see you tomorrow:) love you guys!**

_Oh boy... I'm gonna have some major explaining to do..._ Emily sighed and put aside her phone.

**Later at the Rosewood movie theater..**

"So what should we watch?" Emily asked, standing in line outside the movie theater. "How about a romance?" Maya suggested. "Uhh, how about this zombie flick?" Emily countered, a little weary of watching a romance in the dark with Maya. "Whatever you like pretty girl." She flirted and paid for the two tickets to see I walked with a zombie. "Thanks Maya.. you know, you didn't have to pay for those... I was the one to ask you out after all." Emily flirted back. "Your a princess Emily, and princess never pay..especially when their on a date with me." Maya said sweetly, grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her to the popcorn stand, where once again she picked up the bill.

There they sat. Butterflies in both their belly's and nervous hands picking at the popcorn. "Talk about a rotten tomato!" Maya laughed, nudging Emily's arm. "Heh..yea! Not one of my best choices." Emily chucked softly, turning to face Maya directly. "This is really nice, Maya..I've uh.. I've been having a really great time with you." Emily said as she blushed hard. Good thing it was dark in the theater. "You wanna make it better?" Maya asked with lust in her eyes. "What do you-" Emily began, but was interrupted by Maya's soft lips pressing up against hers. Emily froze for a moment, being taken completely by surprise, but then in no time Emily kissed back with fire and lust as she quickly caught up to the spontaneous girls actions. Passion and need were the only things on the two girls minds. With every stroke and every tug the girls made, the more and more they needed each other. Maya's hand rose to grip the back of Emily's neck, while Emily reached over to grab onto Maya's waist, spilling their bucket of popcorn all over the floor, but who could worry about spilled popcorn, she had Maya wrapped up in her arms! Trailing her fingers down the back of Emily's neck, Maya softly lowered her her hands attention to Emily shoulder, which she stroked gently and continued to move snake like down Emily's arm and landing on her thigh, all while their kisses became more and more heated. Tongues searching, lips smacking, tasting, teasing and biting. Maya felt as though Emily was the best drug in the world, she felt like nothing could possibly take her as high as Emily could. And Emily felt at peace, loving the euphoric feeling that only Maya was able to give her.

Slowly and methodically, Maya's hand began to roam around Emily's thigh. I swear she wore a skirt just to tease me! Maya smirked through the kiss and continued her exploration of Emily's thigh, always stopping right at the edge of the skirts hem line, not wanting to push the girl too far too fast. She could feel the girl tense up every time she moved her hand too close to that title jean skirt of hers.

The girls continued to kiss feverishly until the theater lights turned on, panting slightly and blushing deeply, Emily and Maya remained with their heads inches apart just basking in the moment of their perfect first date.

Thank you for all of your reviews and suggestions! They really help a lot:) I always love to hear what you all would like to see happen in this story! Please review;)

Xoxo


	12. Breath in, come out

Chapter 12

Breath in, come out

Emily was on cloud nine. She had just returned from the best date of her life, and the best part of all was that her date didn't have to go home!

"So since I know sleeping with you is a sure thing, do I still have to walk you to the door and do the whole first date door kiss cliche?" Maya joked with a sneaky grin, as the two girls approached the walkway.

"Yes! Yes you do...just cause you sleep in the same bed as me doesn't mean your getting anywhere tonight St. Germain!" Emily answered flirtatiously.

"I guess ill have to try again tomorrow then huh." Maya said, her voice low and seductive, as she swept Emily close to her body with one hand. Maya smirked as she saw the deep blush that covered her cheeks under the bright porch light. "You're so beautiful Emily." Maya spoke softly, using her free hand to grasp Emily from the back of her neck and thrust her forward into a loving yet lustful kiss. Maya had a way about her that aroused Emily to no extent. Before long Emily was intensifying the kiss, making their movie make out session seem like a peck on the cheek. Her arms were exploring Maya's back in a frenzy, wanting so badly to lower them just a little and give Maya's ass a nice squeeze! And Just as that thought crossed Emily's mind she pulled away quickly._ What the hell am I saying! I don't think like this...Yea I like girls and I'm VERY attracted to Maya but I've never imagined myself squeezing someone's ass or even thinking of something like that! This is just wayy to much for me to handle right now._

"What's the matter?" Maya asked, noticing the panic in Emily eyes. "I uhh, I just feel a little queasy.. Do you mind if we just go inside and call it a night?" Emily asked, looking at anything but Maya's eyes. "Sure thing pretty lady, I can draw you a nice warm bath to settle your stomach if you like." Maya offered ever so sweetly, even though she had a feeling it was probably the idea of going further than kissing that was making Emily queasy, she still thought it would help the girl relax. "That would be nice." Emily said as she exhaled deeply.

**Upstairs in Emily's bathroom...**

"How do you like your bubbles... thin, thick, or extra thick?" Maya asked as she opened the bubble bath bottle. Emily giggled. "Extra thick please." She said, hopping onto the sink counter while Maya prepared her bath. "Extra thick it is! Now all we need is a sprinkle of bath salts, and a lavender bath bomb." Maya said, pouring the products into the tub.

Becoming more and more relaxed, Emily wondered how on earth it was possible that Maya could make her so nervous and scared and then minutes later, she's able to sooth her nerves like no other. "Okay, all set." Maya said, walking over to Emily. "This is so sweet Maya, I really needed this." Emily blushed and hopped off the sink, leaning into Maya for a quick peck. "Anytime." Maya whispered against Emily's lips, sending a wave of tingles thought Emily's body. "Ill be right outside." Maya dragged out, brushing her hand down Emily's arm and strutting out of the bathroom.

Once Maya left the room Emily began to remove her clothes. As she dipped her toes into the water she instantly felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders, relaxed and serene Emily was drifting off into a peaceful slumber, surrounded in the bubbles and the calming lavender that Maya had so sweetly prepared for her.

**Meanwhile...**

Spencer and Hanna were arguing whether or not they should intervene and force Emily to tell them what in the world made her so upset earlier. "She said she couldn't see us tonight!" Aria screamed over the two bickering girls. "Yea, but this is Emily we're talking about!" Spencer argued. "When has that girl ever volunteered information about her personal life?" She finished. "Yea.. Andddd, she's been hanging around the new girl for days now, I've had a feeling some things been going on between the two of them like I've said before, but does anyone listen to me?... No!." Hanna chimed in. "I think she has something to do with the reason Emily was so upset today." Spencer said as she stood up to grab her phone from her back pocket. "I'm gonna call her." She said simply. "Call who?... Maya?" Aria asked completely shocked. "You don't even know her Spencer!" She said flatly. "I have a class with her, she gave me her number on the first day of school." Spencer said Cooley. "No don't call her Spence... I have a better idea." Hanna said, smiling like she'd just won a million dollar shopping spree.

**Back at Emily's...**

Maya was lying on Emily's bed, all snuggled up to the bathing girls pillow, loving the sweet scent of Emily that lingered all over its case. _Man...I'm really falling for this girl.. _Maya thought as her eyes danced around Emily's room, taking in all of the athletes trophies and pictures that were scattered throughout the room. Just as she began to close her eyes, Maya spotted a piece of paper with her name written on it, noticing that it wasn't her handwriting, the curious girl snatched the paper from between a notebook on the floor and read...

_Maya Fields...Emily st. Germaim...Emaya...maily...Emily hearts Maya..._

She couldn't control the wicked smirk that spread all over her very amused self! _How much cuter can this girl get! _ Maya thought. And now that she knew how this unbelievably adorable girl felt, she decided it was time to mess with her a bit. Stuffing the paper back into Emily's notebook, Maya made her way up to the bathroom door and knocked. "I have a question." Maya asked through the door. "When we get married... Which name did you decide to go with?" Maya asked innocently, trying hard to hold back her laughter. "What?" Emily yelled from the tub. "What?" Hanna, Spencer, and Aria yelled from the doorway. Apparently Maya hadn't noticed Emily's three best friends standing at the doorway or she would have definitely saved that joke for later!

"Told you!" Hanna cheered! As she barged into the bathroom, to find a very shocked and very mortified Emily. "Hanna! Get out." Emily screamed, bringing her knees up to her chest, making sure she was covered, though the extra thick layer of bubbles was already doing a pretty good job of that. "Not until you start telling us the truth!" Hanna barked back. "We're supposed to be your best friends." She gestured to Spencer and Aria, who crept into the bathroom behind Hanna followed by a very uncomfortable Maya. "Uhh.. I'm just gonna go go down stairs and give you all some privacy." Maya said, feeling so awful for putting Emily's business out there by accident. "No! Maya! Please stay. I need to get this off my chest once and for all." Emily pleaded, needing the mental support of the one who has known her the least but who knows her the most. "Spencer, Hannah, Aria... I'm gay." She breathed in deeply. "And I'm.. I'm with Maya... Am I?... Maya? Are we?" Emily looked over at Maya with a pair of big fearful brown eyes that could make anyone's heart melt. "Without a doubt. You're my baby pretty lady." Maya said with a smile. "Ahhhhhhh!" Hanna screeched! "OMG EM! I KNEW IT! I'm sooooo happy for you!" Hanna continued to scream and practically flew into the tub to give Emily a big bear hug. Jumping for joy Spencer and Aria joined the hug, and lent very encouraging words to a very grateful and very relieved Emily. "Ummm, if you don't mind, I kinda need to get dressed." Emily laughed, hugging her knees tightly as the very few bubbles that were left in the tub were beginning to fade. "No prob Em! We're gonna go anyways.. Our work here is done." Hanna giggled and walked out of the bathroom. "Welcome to the family Maya." Spencer said, patting Maya's shoulder and following Hanna out. "Bye Maya, take care of Em for us." Aria said as she caught up to the other two, leaving Maya and a very naked Emily alone in the bathroom. "Sooo... Since I'm you're girlfriend now" Maya said with a smirk... "How about you loosen the grip on your knees there and let me join you?"

"Maya!" Emily giggled and splashed some water at the girl with her free hand. "Get out of here!" She said, so happy she could burst! Not only was she out to her friends and they were thrilled about it, but she was also Maya's girlfriend! Emily, for once in her 16 years of life felt completely complete. "And Maya.." Emily said before Maya was out the door. "Yea baby?" Maya asked, feeling just as happy as Emily. "Thanks." Emily said sincerely.

**Hope you enjoy! This chapter is for the anonymous reviewer who wanted Maya to be there when Emily came out to her friends! Hope you enjoyed:) please review and give suggestions on what you'd like to see happen!**

**Xoxo**


	13. The Artist and the Athlete

Chapter 13 The Artist and the Athlete

"Good morning pretty lady." Maya said softly, kissing Emily gently on the shoulder. Emily moaned and rolled over to face her. "Morning Maya." She yawned and kissed her girlfriends perfect lips. Mmm so soft. She thought. "So do you think we can make it a full day at school without getting into some trouble?" Maya laughed, stretching a bit as she spoke. "I hope so... I have swim practice after school till four." Emily said, yawning some more. "That's perfect! I wanted to try out for the schools jazz band after school." Maya said, scooting herself closer to fiddle with the swimmers tank top strap. Emily giggled nervously at the actions of Maya's mischievous hand. "How about we grab dinner at the Grill afterwards?" Emily asked, quickly grabbing Maya's hand and pulling it away from her strap, lacing their hands together instead. Maya looked at their hands and then back at Emily suspiciously. "I'm not allowed to touch my girlfriend?" Maya pouted with extreme exaggeration. "No..You can touch me." Emily said blushing like crazy...she thought she had gotten away with it. Maya just laughed, she loved so much that she had the ability to make such a beautiful girl like Emily blush so often. "Sooo...does that mean I can touch you here?" Maya asked, placing a gentle hand onto Emily waist. "Yea.. You can touch me there." Emily stuttered out, felling those all too familiar butterflies begin to flap around in her belly. "Well, what about here?" Maya smirked, gliding her hand under the covers to grasp Emily's hip. "heh, yea...that's Fine." She said, her voice cracking as she did. "Can I touch you here?" Maya questioned in such a low and sultry voice it would make any girl wet...especially This girl. Emily gasped as she felt Maya's prowling hand grip tightly onto her firmly sculpted ass. "Well?" Maya asked, devastatingly close to Emily's lips. "Is this allowed?" She pushed, now rubbing her hand all over the back of Emily's thin pajama shorts. Without a word, Emily's hormone driven adrenaline kicked in as she rolled her heated body on top of Maya's, diving in for a kiss with such passion and force, you'd think Emily wasn't new at this. Maya instantly slid her tongue deep into Emily's wet mouth, exploring with every sensual stroke she made. Her hatnds once again made their way onto Emily's backside pushing her butt down so that her pelvis was flush against her own. Emily moaned slightly at the contact of Maya's sweet spot oh so close to her own. Emily decided to take some charge and wrap her lips around Maya's slippery tongue and suck hard. It was Maya's turn to let out a soft moan this time, she loved how her innocent little Emily could turn into such a freak in the sheets. Wanting to feel more of Emily, Maya slowly begins to slip her hand inside her shorts, tugging on the lace of her thong as she molded her hand to the skin of Emily's soft ass . Realizing that Maya's hands had crept into her shorts Emily quickly snapped out of her love struck trance and into panic mode. Before Maya had a chance to go any further Emily was flying off the bed and making a mad dash toward the the bathroom. Leaving a very turned on Maya alone on the bed. Even though she was all hot and bothered, she was in no way what so ever upset or annoyed with Emily's bashful behavior. She'd always known that Emily wasn't as experienced as she was in this department, and she had always liked it that way. Maya knew that eventually Emily would come around. After all... The girls did still have two nights of their sleep overs left!

Emily was in her element. She felt strong and confident and secure. The water has always had this wonderfully magical effect on Emily. It was as though the moment she dipped a toe into the crystal clear water of a swimming pool she was instantly transported into a watery wave pool of pure safety. She was judged simply on her skill, and never her sexuality. Her goal was to be the best Emily that she could possibly be, unlike her world outside of the swimming pool where her goal was to be the best mirror image of Emily that she could possibly be. Stroke after stroke, lap after lap, Emily's fears and concerns were swept away by each wave that broke.

Meanwhile, and a few classrooms down from the pool, Maya too was wrapped up the sweet serenity that was her music. Although, her passion for music does not have quite the same effect on Maya like swimming has on Emily. In fact, Maya is the exact opposite. When she plays, she feels vulnerable, sensitive and exposed. Unlike the confident Maya the rest of the world knows as strong ,bold, and secure. However, whatever she may be feeling, Maya loves her music, but as she's becoming to realize, not nearly as much as the love that's growing for a certain swimmer friend of hers.

After her audition, Maya passed by the schools pool to see if Emily was still in practice. Sure enough, there was Emily, swimming like a pro. Maya decided to take a seat on the bleachers and watch her girl in action. "Alright girls." The swim coach yells and blows her whistle. "Emily and Paige, I need you both to stay in the pool, and the rest of you can hit the showers, good practice girls." She says, clapping her hands and walking over to Emily and Paige, the only two girls left in the pool. Maya didn't like this at all, she did not want that bitch anywhere near Emily, especially when Emily was in a sexy little swim uniform. Not that Paige was any competition, she just loathed every inch of her. "So as you girls know, I need to pick one swimmer to start this swim season and both of you have proved to be outstanding assets to the team, unfortunately I can only pick one of you. We're doing a twenty lap race, winner gets to start this season, get to your marks." The coach said, hand up and whistle in her mouth. Emily and Paige, who were taken completely by surprise, scrambled to get to their marks and as soon as their finger tips gripped the edge of the pool, the coach blew her whistle loudly and off they went. Maya was watching toward the back of the bleachers on pins and needles with her fingers crossed the entire time, she knew this would mean the world to Emily and she wanted nothing more than to celebrate this victory with her new girlfriend. Paige was in the lead the first ten laps and Maya was beginning to worry, she had never seen Emily swim before so she didn't know if this was just a "tortoise and the hare" tactic or if she was indeed losing. By the eighteenth lap Maya began to panic, Emily was farther behind than before and Paige looked like she had no intention of slowing down. They were now down to the final lap, Paige was still in the lead and Maya was a wreck. OMG! That bitch is gonna win! NOOOOO! Maya cursed Paige on the inside. But then, completely out of nowhere and to Maya's surprise, Emily darts like a bullet in water, sweeping swiftly passed Paige and slams her hand on the pools edge five seconds before her! WOOOOO! Yes! Maya cheered to herself, in complete amazement of Emily's remarkable talent. The coach blows her whistle again, signaling the end of the race. "Excellent work girls, you should both be very proud." She says, looking at both swimmers. "Congratulations Emily!" You get to be this seasons starter!" The coach said happily and turned to head into her office. Noticing that Emily and Paige couldn't see her from the pool, she decided to watch from above and make sure Paige doesn't try anything slick. "Good job Pa-" Emily began but was cut off by a large amount of water in her mouth caused by a huge splash sent her way by a pissed off Paige. "Save it." Paige spat, as she lifted herself out of the pool. "Look Paige, I don't know what your problem is, I was just saying Good job." Emily said cautiously as she swam to the pools edge where Paige stood above. "I don't need your pity pat on the back Fields. I need to start!" She yelled and yanked Emily's hair into her fist, shoving the helpless girls head under water. Boiling with rage, Maya sprang to her feet and bolted down the bleachers. "Let her go Paige!" Maya yelled menacingly as she reached the bottom of the seats. "Make me." Paige sneered, lifting Emily's head by the hair only to slam it down under the water again. Panicked and in a frenzy, Emily was flailing her arms and legs everywhere, trying to loosen Paige's grip. And just as she thought that she could hold her breath no longer, she felt Paige's grip slip from her hair and heard a huge splash to the left of her. With no strength left in her body, Emily's eyes began to close, she felt a flood of darkness envelop her senses and the last thing she felt was a pair of arms yanking at her arms from above.

"Emily...Emily..." She heard a soft voice say, eyes still shut and feeling as though she was coming out of a bad dream. "Emily..." The voice continued to call her name from what seemed to be a very far distance. Slowly but surely Emily's eyes began to peak open, blinking a few times to focus her vision she saw the owner of that oh so soft voice. Maya. A smile instantly appeared on Emily's face the moment she laid eyes on the beautiful girl hovering above her. "You gave us a bit of a scare there baby." Maya spoke gently, caressing Emily's cheek and stealing a sweet kiss on Emily's lips. "Oh thank god!" Hanna yelled, throwing aside her cosmo magazine and flying to Emily's side opposite Maya. "What happened to me?" She asked rubbing her head, still very confused and water logged. "Paige was trying to drown you and Maya came to the rescue!" Hanna exclaimed, very proud of the chivalrous Maya. Looking around Emily finally realizes that she's in her room, and all tucked in bed. "How did I get here?" Emily asked, hoping to god that she hadn't made a fool of herself when she was out of it. "Well.. Once I got you out of the pool I realized how deserted the school was so I sort of half carried half guided you out to my car and drove you home." Maya said with a giggle. Now that she knew Emily was going to be okay, she was able to laugh at how ridiculous she must have looked trying to haul an unconscious girl who is about a foot taller than her through a school! "Once we got home I decided to call Hannah so she could give you a shower and change you." Maya finished with a soft smile and kissed the back of Emily's hand. "You've got yourself a good one Em! If I were Maya and you were my girlfriend, I'd totally be all up in your shower!"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pam will be coming home soon... Please review! I love em:) Xoxo


	14. But I'm a good girl!

Chapter 14

But I'm a good girl!

**Hi guys! Thank you all for the great reviews, I really can't get enough of them:) So I've finally figured out where I want this story to go... For a while I was just messing around without a real plot in mind, but after 13 chapters a light bulb finally lit up in my head! Hope you enjoy! **

"Ok...We've got pizza, we've got cheetos, we've got ice cream, we've got root beer." Maya said, carrying a huge tray of junk food over to Emily's bed. "Awww... My favorites!" Emily gushed as Maya took a seat next to her on the bed. "So how about we just kick back and relax tonight?... Its been a pretty eventful few couple of days don't you think?" Maya said laughing a bit as she thought back on the reality show worthy moments they've been having lately. "I totally agree, all I want to do is eat junk and chill with my girlfriend." Emily said, blushing at her own comment. "Well then that is exactly what we'll do." Maya said as she hopped off the bed and began to dig through her cross body bag. "But let's make sure we chill to our full potential." Maya smirked and pulled out that all too familiar altoids box from her bag. "Now your talking." Emily giggled. But who was she trying to kid, she was as smooth as chunky peanut butter and as cool as a hot box, but she had been wanting to have another smoke session with Maya ever since her first encounter. Not so much because she was craving the drug, but because of how sexy Maya became when on the drug. She was dangerous and irresistible and tonight, Emily felt, could be the night. "Come here pretty lady." Maya flirted, making herself comfortable on the window seat. Emily didn't waste time and hurried over to the spot next to Maya.

In no time Emily's room was a cloud of sexy smoke, swirling around from plump lips and innocent smiles. Emily was once again mesmerized by Maya's smooth and intoxicating ways. Slowly but surely she began to inch toward the smoke savvy girl and place her lips onto Maya's, gasping as she felt a shot of smoke rush out of Maya's opened mouth and into her own. "Hold it here." Maya whispered, and placed her hand just below Emily's neck, dangerously close to the swimmers chest. Wanting so badly to pull Maya's hand down just an inch and have her girlfriend rub her hands all over her full chest. Emily shivered with excitement, held her breath then slowly exhaled, adding another layer of swirling smoke to the room. Maya smiled and traced her finger over the glossy eyed girl's collar bone, causing an explosion of goose bumps to spread throughout Emily's body. "One more hit?" Maya asked as she lit the fat joint in her fingers. "I thinks she's had enough!" Pam fields barked, standing frozen in the door way. Maya dropped the joint in shock and Emily attempted to flap away the smoke in the room to no avail. "Mom! wwhat are you doing here, I I thought you came back tomorrow?" Emily stuttered out. "What in gods name do you two think your doing?" Pam spat, with fire in her eyes, ignoring Emily's question. "Mrs. Fields, this is all my fault. Emily had nothing to do with this. Please don't punish her for my stupid mistake." Maya pleaded with all her heart. "Maya, I appreciated you trying to protect Emily, but save it. I am so furious and disappointed in both of you and will not tolerate this behavior under my roof. I could only imagine what I would've walked in on if I had come home sooner. More drugs? And from the looks of it I'm betting this is not a one time thing." Pam said firmly. _Fewf! I thought she had seen us kiss! That was waaay too close. _Emily thought feeling relieved. She'd much rather be caught smoking than be caught showing who she really was in front of her mother. "Maya. I need to call your parents. You'll stay here until they come home and then we'll discuss punishment, and I assure you two that I am not taking this lightly. Emily I am so disappointed in you." She finished. Emily heard the hurt in her voice and she felt like she was stabbed in the stomach with a knife. "Mom I'm so sorry, its never gonna happen again." Emily said softly, looking down at her fidgeting hands. "You bet it won't happen again. Hand it over." Pam said as she reached out for the joint and altoids box. "This better be all of it." She said as she stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

Emily and Maya sat frozen on the window seat completely unable to move a muscle for what seemed like forever. "What the hell just happened?" Maya finally blurted out. Emily just sat there speechless and scared out of her wits. She had no way to gage her mothers anger because this was pretty much her first offense, so all she could do was wait and see what her sentence would be. The only upside to the situation was that Maya was right there with her. That girl had become a security blanket for Emily, always there when she needed her most.

Maya's parents caught the first flight back to Rosewood after receiving Pams furious phone call. Turns out unlike Emily, this was **not **Maya's first offense. "Maya, we just don't know what else to do. We've tried reasoning with you, bribes, punishment, and nothing, absolutely no progress. This is no longer a bad habit Maya. This is an addiction." Maya's mother said firmly. "And Emily-" Her mother began to speak again but was cut off. "Don't blame Emily. She is not addicted, and it wasn't her weed or her idea. It was all me. And to set the record straight, I am not, I repeat NOT addicted." Maya said impatiently. "I disagree Maya and I've made up my mind." Her mother said. "_We've _made up our minds." She clarified and gestured toward her husband and Pam. Maya's heart dropped. "What are you talking about?" Maya asked nervously. If any of this had happened before she met Emily she wouldn't give a damn, but she would raise hell if they were thinking of doing anything to jeopardize their brand new relationship. "Made up your minds about what!" Maya snapped. "Sweet heart. We just want what's best for you." Maya's father chimed in. "And right now, we feel like we've found a program that will help." He added. "Emily. The same goes for you. Even though I have never seen you with drugs before we need to nip this in the bud. I never want this happening again. We are sending you and Maya to True North for three months for a 'just say no' program. All the arrangements have been finalized, you both leave in the morning." Pam said coldly. The girls turned to face each other and locked worried eyes. It was survive True North or bust!

**Let me know what you think and what should happen once the girls arrive:) **

**Xoxo**


	15. I smuggled in some Maya!

**Chapter 15**

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews:) And to some of the reviewers who are worried about the fate of Emaya, just know that nothing will mess up their happily ever after In my story:)**

**Enjoy!**

**I smuggled in some Maya**

**We are sending you and Maya to True North for three months for a 'just say no' program. All the arrangements have been finalized, you both leave in the morning." Pam said coldly. The girls turned to face each other and locked worried eyes. It was survive True North or bust!**

Emily lay curled up on Maya's lap silently sobbing on a bus destined for True North. Maya's fingers softly stroked Emily's long black locks, while her eyes gazed at the passing scenery outside her window. She could feel her girlfriends hiccuping sobs on her leg and it hurt her so much to see Emily this distraught, she could kill her parents for going along with this. But deep down the one she really wanted to kill was herself. She's the one who had the weed, she's the one who wanted to smoke, and poor Emily was just strung along for the ride.

"Emily, baby. Please don't cry." She said, gently pulling the sad girl up. "Just think of this as a three month vacay with your favorite girl." Maya winked, desperate to see that beautiful smile.

Emily sighed and pursed her lips. "Three month vacay my butt!" She giggled and wiped some stray tears away from her cheeks.

"What about your butt?" Maya smirked, lightly slapping the side of Emily's upper thigh.

"Mmaayyaa!" Emily blushed and quickly kissed her girlfriends irresistible lips. "All I know is I better share a room with you." Emily said, shocked at her own forwardness.

"Can't sleep without me huh?" Maya asked, eyeing the girl from top to bottom.

"Ha ha very funny!" Emily said, her words laced with sarcasm. "I've just gotten use to cuddling with you, that's all." She added as she scooted closer to the cocky girl.

"Well good!" Maya said, wrapping her arm around Emily, making herself comfy for their long bus ride. "There's no way I'm letting some other True North girl bunk with you and stand in the way of our cuddle time." Maya winked and Emily smiled. Both girls loving how the other could make this horrible situation seem more than enjoyable.

True North was a very small and run down institution. The landscaping around the property was overgrown and the green paint on the paneling of the building was chipping, giving an already bad place an even worse appeal.

"This is so creepy!" Emily whined, intertwining her fingers with Mayas. "It looks like the house from 'I walked with a zombie'." She continued.

Maya laughed and pulled her closer as they walked up to a large iron gate. "Helloooo? Is anyone around? We need to get innn? Not like we want to though!" Emily sing songed loudly at the locked gate. Maya giggled and pushed the intercom button that Emily had obviously missed.

"Hello, this is Maya St. Germain and Emily Fields.. We're checking in today." Maya said into the intercom, her eyes locked on Emily's with giant smirk on her lips. Emily blushed and rolled her eyes at herself. _Why do I always have to_ _look like such a nut in front of this girl!_ Emily mentally slapped herself.

"Come on in." The soft voice of a woman answered, followed by a loud BUZZ and the gate slowly swung open. Maya sighed. "Well, here we go." She said as she helped Emily with her bags and threw her own over her shoulder, starting toward the front door with Emily in toe.

The interior of True North was just as shabby and spooky as its exterior, with ripped up wall paper and dingy carpets, the place was a wreck, it was a miracle that things actually functioned here. Inside the main office Emily and Maya were greeted by Florence, a ratty looking receptionist who matched the tattered drapes. Her familiar soft voice from the intercom sounded even softer in person. "Welcome to True North girls, I hope you had a lovely journey over to our fine facility." Florence said sweetly, shuffling quickly through some papers. "Ah, here we are!" She exclaimed and handed the girls a few forms to fill out. "Now take your time and in a few minutes, Mrs. Kane, our True North director will meet with the both of you." She said smiling and quickly returned her attention to the stack of papers before her. Emily and Maya sighed simultaneously and began to fill out their entry forms.

It seemed that only minutes went by before Mrs. Kane waltzed through the door. Both girls gazed open mouthed at the sight before them. Quite the contrast of Florence, Mrs. Kane was nothing short of a Goddess! She was tall and thin with flowy blonde hair and Laser blue eyes. Her walk was more of a glide and her stance made her seem like she was the most important person in the universe, yet she was the last kind of person you would expect to run a place as run down as this.

"Emily. Maya. Step into my office." Mrs. Kane barked. Her voice so unlike her appearance was harsh and raspy. The girls wasted no time and did as they were told. Mrs. Kane's office was like you had just stepped into another building. It was shinny and new, with a fresh coat of minty blue paint and sleek modern furniture. Emily and Maya looked curiously at each other and then back at the towering director who was hovering over her desk area.

"Take a seat." She commanded without taking her eyes off the computer screen on her desk. The girls did, Emily fiddled her fingers nervously while Maya's foot tapped impatiently.

"Marijuana." She finally said, shifting her attention to the sitting girls. "Their will be none of that here." She barked, scanning the two with her sneaky eyes. "You will be on a strict regiment during your three month stay. During the week you must attend the mandatory seminars in the auditorium. On the weekends you are free to spend your days as you like under strict observation. We do not tolerate any rule breaking." She finished, handing each girl a welcome packet. "You will both room with two other girls you age, Violet and Sam. They're in seminar right now, but you'll be able to meet them after dinner." She said, her attention going back to her computer screen. The girls nod and stand up to leave. "Oh and before i forget." She adds, looking up at them. "I'm going to need your phones." She spat hatefully. _Ughhhh!_ The girls both groaned to themselves.

"Ok! Here we are! Our new home away from home!" Maya said cheerfully, trying very hard to make this as fun as possible for Emily's sake as she swung open the door to their room. On the left sat two twin beds facing into the room with a dresser in between. The exact same layout was on the right, and directly across from the door was what looked like their bathroom. For the most part, the room was not as shabby and run down as the rest of True North, but it was definitely no Waldorf Astoria.

"Looks like these are our beds." Maya said, locking the door and yanking Emily to the right side of the room. Tossing caution to the wind, Maya gently pushed Emily onto one of the beds and straddled her swiftly, never braking eye contact with the gorgeous girl. "Looks like our cuddle time wont be interrupted." Maya breathed out onto Emily's ears, causing shivers to run down the girls spine. Sliding her hands down Maya's back, Emily grasped onto the girls hips and pulled her all the way down onto her pelvis, while her tongue teased Maya's lips. Each lick making Maya wetter and wetter. Regaining control, Maya pulled up and lifted Emily's top ever so slightly so tight abs and some of her ribcage was showing. Emily's breathing pattern faltered as she felt soft wet lips place sweet and lasting kisses all along her lower abdomen. She could see Maya's eyes looking at her after every kiss, making sure she was alright, making sure she was ready. Maya crept up slowly, kissing and rubbing the girls tanned torso. Emily had never been so turned on in her life. She was floating, She was High! True North could stop her from the heightening effects of weed but they sure as hell couldn't stop the effects Maya could cause. With a steady hand, Maya pulled Emily's top up and over her head, revealing a blue Lacey push up bra that made Maya hotter and wetter than ever. "God your gorgeous baby." Maya said, her words dripping with lust as she starred at Emily's breasts and then back into her eyes. "Where do you want me to kiss you?" Maya asked dangerously, her eyes locked with Emily's. Emily shivered with excitement as she felt a sudden surge of wetness in her panties. "Here." She pointed to her neck as a blush covered her entire face. Maya narrowed her eyes. _Wrong answer pretty lady_. Maya thought as she crawled closer, planting soft wet kisses along her neck and collar bone. Emily was trying with all her might to restrain herself and May knew it. With a smirk Maya continued her open mouthed kisses downward until her lips pushed up against the soft pronounced skin above Emily's bra. Maya smiled as Emily gasped at the sensation of her mischievous hand snaking it's way up to her other breast and giving it a good squeeze. Emily moaned and pulled Maya's hips closer, grinding her body into her lovers. Exploring and playing, Maya pulled down the shoulder straps of Emily blue bra. "No Maya." Emily gasped and Maya stopped without question. _What the_ _hell am I doing?! I don't want her to stop_! Emily snapped at herself and yanked Maya forward, pulling her into a heated kiss. "Don't stop." Emily panted. Maya smiled softly and pulled up the straps of her bra. "Come here beautiful ." Maya said, pulling the girl up and handing over her top. "I don't want you to feel rushed and I don't want you to feel pressured. I care about you Emily, so I'll wait." Maya smiled and watched as Emily threw on her shirt. "Maya, I ...I...Lo-." Emily began but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Straightening herself up a bit, Maya unlocked the door and swung it open. "Dinner will begin in twenty minutes. Late arrivals will not be served." Mrs. Kane barked abruptly and then glided off without another word.

"Damn, can this lady be any more of a crazy bitch?" Maya said, making Emily burst out in laughter and sigh with a goofy grin.

_love you Maya St. Germain. _Emily thought as she followed her out the door.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it:) Let me know whacha thought!**

**xoxo**


	16. PB and J anyone?

Chapter 16

PB and J anyone?

"Would you look at the kind of people in this place!" Emily said looking around nervously as she took a big bite of her tuna sandwich. The cafeteria was filled with some very rough looking character's, which was no doubt shocking for an extremely sheltered girl like Emily . Maya laughed and shrugged her shoulders . "We're definitely not in Rosewood any more, huh!" Maya exclaimed, picking at her Cobb salad. "No, we're definitely not." Emily sighed. Maya placed her fork on the table and scooted closer to her girlfriend . "I'm so sorry Emily. You have no idea just how sorry i am for getting you into this mess." Maya said, gently stroking Emily's arm. "Don't be sorry Maya . I went along with it too, its just as much my fault and i don't want you to feel bad. Besides! We got to extend our five day sleepover into a three month marathon!" Emily exclaimed happily and Maya giggled. "I am happy I get to keep you all to myself a bit longer." Maya smirked mischievously and squeezed her upper thigh. Emily gasped and scooted closer, blushing as she let Maya roam her bare thigh in public. 'Oh my gosh this is going to be some boot camp!' Emily thought as she felt a growing wetness in her panties. Maya smirked at Emily's face, knowing exactly what Emily was thinking right now.

After dinner the girls made their was back to their room wondering what in the world their new roommates, Violet and Sam would be like. As they entered they found two gossiping girls on the left hand side of the room. They were so into their conversation that they didn't even notice Emily and Maya strolling in.

"Err...hey guys" Maya announced and both girls quickly whipped around and stood to meet their new roommates. "Hey! I'm Violet and this is Sam . Welcome to True North." Violet said excitedly. She was a beautiful perky girl around seventeen, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a very girly dress with ruffles and bows, the works! But Sam on the other hand, while still just as pretty, wore a very casual and laid back outfit and had wavy blond hair and a sun kissed tan. "Wow! So are we four like the only people in this place who look like we wouldn't knock off a liquor store!" Maya joked, making them all burst out laughing, except for Emily who gave a few forced fake laughs. Maya looked suspiciously at her with scrunched eye brows. "So has anybody told you guys that you look exactly like the girls from icarly?" Maya continued her chattering, causing another round of laughter from their new roommates. "I'm Maya, and this is Emily." She looked to her right to gesture toward Emily but she was off by her bed unpacking her things. "Hey." Emily said, looking up at the girls briefly

with a quick smile and then returned her attention back to her luggage. "So where are you guys from?" Sam asked, noticing the slight tension in the room. Maya looked over at Emily to see if she wanted to take the floor, but the girl didn't even look up. "Ummm, we're from Rosewood, Pa." Maya answered, seeing as Emily was not in the best mood right now. "Oh yea! I saw that town on my way up here, I'm from Miami." Violet said. "Nice. I've never been, I'm dying to check out those beaches, do a little tanning." Maya connued and glanced over at Emily to find her rolling her eyes and stuffing her clothes into her dresser roughly. "So, uhhh are you two friends?" Violet asked, shifting her eyes from Emily to Maya , quickly catching onto the tension. "Not just a friend, she's my girlfriend." Maya smiled proudly at Emily, she loved how she was finally able to introduce Emily as her girlfriend publicly. She was so perfect. Emily looked up at this and smiled widely back at Maya. "Oh! Cool, Sam's gay too!" Violet chirped. "Yea but I just broke up with my girlfriend, so I'm just cruising around for the single ladies" she laughed out, making the other girls laugh except for Emily once again.

"Well, we've gotta go down to detention tonight, so we'll probably see you guys in the morning." Violet said, making her way to the door with Sam. "What did you guys get detention for?" Maya asked curiously. "Uh, just, uh being late for session a lot." Sam mumbled and hurried out the door. 'Yea right '. Maya thought and turned her attention over to Emily.

"Now what in the world was that about?" Maya asked Emily as she sat on her bed, eyes gazing over the girls entire body. "N-nothing." Emily said, shifting in her position, uncomfortable with the way Maya was looking at her. She felt as though Maya had held up a giant microscope and was inspecting all her flaws. But to Maya, it was quite the contrary. All she could see was perfection.  
"Are you peanut butter and jelly?" Maya asked laughing a bit. "What!?" Emily asked, laughing at her girlfriends weirdness. "What the hell does that mean?" Emily continued to laugh. "That you were just a teensy bit jelly of our roommates getting some Maya time?" She giggled with an evil grin. "Jealous?" Emily asked, laughing nervously. "I'm soo not jealous." She continued, though not even able to convince herself. Maya just looked at her with disbelieving eyes and all knowing smirk. "Alright, alright." Emily caved. "Yes, I was just a teensy bit peanut butter and jelly." Emily giggled and blushed like crazy. "Oh Emily, you know you're my one and only pretty lady. And just because our roommates aren't ugly troll monsters like Paige , doesn't mean I'm going to be interested in them. Besides, you've got me loving you like a fat kid loves cake!" Maya laughed out. "50 cent? Really?" Emily giggled and grabbed Mayas hand. "Well... you've got me loving you like a dentist loves crooked teeth!" Emily said and they both explode with laughter as they fall onto Mayas bed. "Whheerree in the world did you get that from." Maya asked, turning over to face Emily, still breathless from their laugh attack. "I dunno! I just thought of it!" She giggled and wrapped her arm around Mayas waist, snuggling into her side. "Maya?" Emily asked softly. "Yea Emily?" Maya responded, her heart beating fast in her chest, she knew exactly where this conversation was headed. "I-i love you." Emily said softly while looking deep into Mayas eyes. Maya stroked Emily's cheek with her finger and sighed contently. "I love you too Emily fields, and nothing will ever change that." Maya said sweetly and pulled her girlfriend closer, both dozing off into a peacefully and happy sleep.

Maya was abruptly awoken the next morning by the sound of an extremely loud alarm clock. "Geez! Turn that thing off! She yelled over the alarm, rubbing her eyes awake. "Sorry." Violet yawned and shut the alarm off. "We have an early session at 8am today so we better get going." She said and hopped into the bathroom.

Looking next to her, Maya found a sleeping Emily, completely unaware of the loudest alarm in the universe going off right next to her. Maya giggled softly to herself and pulled the covers off her long legged girlfriend. 'God, she's gorgeous' . Maya thought to herself as she ran her fingers to the bottom of Emily's feet. She tickled there once, very softly, and no response. Then again, a little harder, causing Emily's feet to twitch slightly. Maya was having way too much fun right now. Tickling as hard as she could, Emily finally awoke, flapping her feet desperately away from Maya and giggling up a storm! "Mayyaaa!" Emily whined. " I was having a really good dream!" Emily huffed and sat up in bed. Maya laughed and sat next to the groggy girl. "It better have been about yours truly." Maya said with a cocky grin on her face. "What if it wasn't ?" Emily shot back. "Well then, I'd be very very peanut butter and jelly!" Maya said, making Emily laugh, that sweet laugh of hers.

Their conversation was cut short by a towel clad Violet entering the room. "Good morning girls! Are you ready for your first suck session?" Violet said as she rummaged through her drawers. "What's that?" Emily asked. "Its just the weekly sessions, they just suck that's all and looks like Sam's got a head start." She laughed and dropped her towel, showing off a very naked Violet. Maya got up and gathered up her clothes as if There wasn't a naked girl waking around the room. "Emily? Since I have your attention, would you be a doll and help me with my bra?" Emily, froze and turned to Maya who was looking at her with a raised eye brow. "Ehhm...uhh , you didn't have my attention I was just, uh... what did you want?" Emily stuttered and rambled on. While Maya watched on with a smirk. "My bra. Could you hook it ?" Violet asked Innocently , placing her bra onto her chest and turned away from Emily, sweeping her hair to the side as she did. "Ugh, yea.. here." Emily hooked her bra and walked over toward her dresser, desperate to occupy herself with something. But why was she acting this way? There were always naked girls in the locker rooms at school. Why was she acting like she had never seem a naked girl before. And then there's Maya, going about her business like she has hundreds of naked girls around her at all times, like its no big deal. She didn't even feel attracted to Violet. She just felt nervous.

Violet finished dressing herself and pranced off to breakfast, leaving Emily with a very curious Maya. "So what was that about?" Maya asked, although she already knew the answer. "Maya, I'm not attracted to her I swear! I was just taken off guard, I don't even know why I acted that way. I guess i was just nervous." Emily answered honestly. "I know baby. Come here." Maya said, sitting Emily down on the bed. "Look, I've gone through all of this when I was first coming to grips with my sexuality. I was never comfortable, I always felt like someone was judging me or thinking I was a perve for looking, or not looking and making it way too obvious, like I was trying to hide something. I never knew how to act. But it gets better Emily, and easier... I promise. You'll find your way." Maya said comfortingly.

"Man I suck." Emily laughed sarcastically, falling back onto the bed. "I get jealous over you talking to some girls and then here i was staring down some naked chick." Emily scowled at herself.

"Well how about I make you a deal. You go talk to some girls today, then come back here so I can stare down this naked chick. Then we'll be even." Maya said jokingly. But Emily was not joking.

"You got a deal St Germain." Emily said as she blew a kiss a hopped into the bathroom.

Leaving Maya shocked and absolutely turned on. 'No going back on my deals Emily!' Maya smirked to herself.

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know whacho think:-) I love hearing your feedback!  
Xoxo


	17. Deals and detours

Chapter 17

Deals and detours

AN: So I was watching an episode the rugrats when I wrote this chapter, so sorry in advance for the out of nowhere Tommy and Chuckie reference lol... hope you enjoy Xoxo

AN: Also... for those of you who are just tuning in, check the previous chapter so you're up on Emily and Maya's friendly little deal;) This chapter wont make much sense without chapter 16...  
Xoxo

"Ok truth!" Emily whispered, trying desperately to keep their game of truth or dare private. She's always loved Maya's impulses, but playing a no doubt kinky version of truth or dare in the back row of their first group session was a very bad idea.

"Alright" Maya smirked, eyeing Emily from top to bottom. "Just how bad do you wish you could drag your hand up my pretty little skirt right now?" Maya whispered in Emily ear, making sure to tease her with those full lips brushing across her skin. Emily shivered and pulled away quickly.

'Maya never wore skirts.' Emily thought. 'This girl is definitely up to something.'

"Oh, I would like nothing more than to run my hand up that pretty little skirt of yours.." Emily whispered back, unable to control the massive blush that covered her heated cheeks.

Maya smirked and grabbed Emily's hand. "Then prove it." She said, squeezing it gently as she placed Emily's hand between her closed legs. Emily gulped and glanced around the classroom, thankful for the large number of burnouts who were in a heavy stage four sleep right about now.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Maya." Emily whispered, sounding so much like poor scared Chuckie Finster, while her hand stayed firmly in its place like the always adventurous Tommy Pickles. Emily was torn. It was either be a Chicken like Chuckie, or be brave like Tommy, after all... 'A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.'

Emily took a deep breath and scooted closer, looking Maya in the eye while her hand started to roam her girlfriends silky smooth thigh. Maya smiled, slightly opening her legs so Emily's hand could travel south. Emily was nervous but the need to finally touch Maya was overpowering any other emotion. Maya bit her lip as Emily's hand tickled centimeters away from her soaked panties, teasing.

"C'mon Emily.. I dare you." Maya growled dangerously, which seemed to trigger a fire in Emily who lost all control in a matter of seconds. In a swift movement, Emilys hand went from bashful to bold, taking Maya by surprise and yanking her soaking wet panties to the side while her index finger plunged into Maya's warm dripping center. Shocked and completely aroused Maya struggled to keep her composure. But before Emily's finger had a chase to explore this wonderful new found territory the room echoed with the sound of a loud bell.

Yanked back to reality, Emily's hand shot out from her smirking girlfriends skirt, and once again began to scan the room for any on lookers. This time though, her eyes locked with Violet's who seemed to have a rather pleased look on her face.

"Looks like we gave our roommate a little show." Maya said, gathering her things and tapping Emily lightly on the ass. Still in a daze from what she had just done with Maya, Emily simply blushes and follows her girl to lunch.

The lunch room was already crowded with the usual suspects, while Emily and Maya picked at their not so edible food.

"Hey girls!" Violet said, appearing out of nowhere. "Hey." Maya and Emily said in unison. Emily however, avoiding the girls eyes.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" Violet asked, making herself comfortable on the seat across from them.

"Help us out.. what do these Truth Northers do for fun when all the security has gone to bed?" Maya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Violets eyes narrowed, scribbled something on a paper, and handed it to Maya.

"Don't be late." Violet said seriously, leaving behind two very confused girls.

"What in the world was.." Emily began, but was cut off by the devilish grin that appeared on Maya's lips as she read the note.

"What are you grinning at? What's on that paper?" Emily asked apprehensively.

"Ooohhh nothing." Maya sang, her words dripping with innocence, while her eyes screamed danger.

Emily narrowed her eyes. "C'mon Maya! Tell me!" Emily begged. But Maya merely shook her head.

"lets just say, you'll be able to make good on our deal tonight." Maya Smirked, and Emily once again shivered with anticipation.

Later that day, Emily hit the shower while Maya found herself re-reading the note Violet left her.

'Elevator in Kane's office. Basement. 10pm.'

Maya lived for adventure and she couldn't help but become a little giddy. Tonight should definitely prove to be an interesting night.

Emily came out of the bathroom dressed to kill. She wore a curve hugging plum colored strapless dress and nude pumps. She was absolutely breathtaking, Maya had to fight to keep her hormones in check and not fly off the bed and have the girl right then and there.

"I'm ready to make good on our deal baby!" Emily said with an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. Maya stepped toward the gorgeous girl and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Don't make me too jealous now." Maya whispered in Emily's ears, dragging her lips down to kiss and suck on Emily's perfumed neck. "Mmm, I think i want you all to myself tonight, I might just back out of this deal of ours." Maya said, continuing her wet kisses up and down her girlfriends neck.

Emily felt herself crumbling, she wanted Maya all to herself too, but a deals a deal, and... she wanted Maya to feel a bit of that jealousy she was feeling earlier. Plus, this deal was sort of a win win situation for Emily; Flirt and make Maya jealous, then Emily gets to get down and naked for Maya's eyes only, which was making her so hot and turned on just thinking about it.

"Nu uh!" Emily said, pulling away from Maya's embrace. "We're going through with this" she finished and pushed Maya into the bathroom.

"Alright, alright. We leave at 10pm." Maya said as she closed bathroom door, regretting she ever made this stupid deal. Sure she'd get to see a lot of Emily, but who'd ever think she'd get jealous! Even before anything happened. 'Ugggh! What the hell's going on with me!' Maya thought as she tried to scrub those jealous thoughts out of her mind.

"Ready to go pretty lady?" Maya asked at 9:55pm.

"Yup...still not going to tell me where we're going? Emily asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Nope" Maya grinned and walked out the door with Emily's hand laced gently between her fingers.

"OMG! No way Maya! This is Kane's office! We'll be in so much trouble." Emily whispered frantically.

"Relax. C'mon." Maya said as she pulled open the door. She was relieved to find the room completely deserted, she really hadn't planned out an excuse for her and Emily just prancing into her office in the middle of the night.

"This way" Maya pointed, as she spotted the elevator at the opposite end of the room.

Emily's stomach turned. She hated elevators, especially old rickety ones like this. Maya pushed the down button, feeling nerves of her own spring to life in her belly.

"Lady's first!" Maya smiled, trying to take her mind off of the dangerous situation they might be getting themselves into. Emily tentatively stepped inside, her fingers instantly grabbing Maya's for security.

"Here we go!" Maya said with a forced smile that was full of fear, as she pushed the ground floor button. Emily gulped as the doors slid shut. Mrs. Kane's office was on the third floor, so they were only four stories above their destination. They passed level 3, they passed level 2, they passes level 1, they passed the lobby then BANG! The elevator stopped with huge force.

"Ahh!" Both girls screamed as the elevator jerked them against the wall. "What the hell was that!" Emily panicked, pushing the open button frantically with no avail.

"I think we're stuck!" Maya breathed out, pulling Emily's hand away from the buttons and giving it a tight squeeze. Maya had to keep calm for Emily and think of a sensible solution to their big ass predicament. She had to stay strong for Emily.

Searching the elevator Maya finally found some hope!

"Do you think you can shimmy out of that hatch in that tight little dress?" Maya said looking up at their only chance of escape with a giant smirk.

Emily looked up and sighed. "Don't think I have a choice!" She huffed.

Hope you enjoyed:) sexy escape artists coming up next lol!


	18. Sexy escape artists

Chapter 18: Sexy escape artists

"I think we're stuck!" Maya breathed out, pulling Emily's hand away from the buttons and giving it a tight squeeze. Maya had to keep calm for Emily and think of a sensible solution to their big ass predicament. She had to stay strong for Emily.

Searching the elevator Maya finally found some hope!

"Do you think you can shimmy out of that hatch in that tight little dress?" Maya said looking up at their only chance of escape with a giant smirk.

Emily looked up and sighed. "Don't think I have a choice!" She huffed.

"Oh my god Maya! It's too high!" Emily panted, jumping up and down in attempt to reach the escape hatch. Maya was definitely enjoying the view.

"Babe, babe." Maya chuckled, holding Emily still by her shoulders. "Just gimme a boost and ill try to open the hatch." Maya said, releasing Emily's shoulders and sliding her hands down to intertwine them with Emily's. 'Damn. Why am I such an idiot.' Emily cursed herself and subtly rolled her eyes.

"Ok . On the count of three." Maya began, placing a foot in between Emily's cupped hands. "One...two...three!"

Maya was up. And fortunately, or maybe not so fortunately for Emily, Maya's jean covered crotch was pressed softly up against Emily's face. 'Omg. Is this happening? This can't be happening..right?!.' Emily thought, completely unable to breath, let alone move a muscle.

"Its locked shut! I can't get it open!" Maya huffed, clearly annoyed at their increasingly sticky situation.

"What?" Came a muffled sound from below.

Maya smirked. Just now realizing her deliciously compromising position, and thinking she'd be fool not to take advantage of said compromising position she thrust her pelvis further into Emily's face causing the other girl to recoil nervously and yank her head back in shock, dropping Maya flat on her back.

"Maya! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Emily gasped, dropping down to the floor to inspect the girl closely.

Maya simply raised a brow and shuffled herself up so her back was leaning comfortably against the elevator wall.

"C'mere." Maya said, patting the space beside her with a dangerously lustful look in her eye. Emily quickly obeyed.

"Do I make you nervous Emily?" Maya asked, grazing her arm against Emily's bare thigh.

"N-no.. I just- you were getting a little heavy." She all but sputtered out.

"Mhmm." Maya nodded, not believing the blushing girl for a second.

"Not even a little?" Maya asked innocently, dragging her steady fingers up Emily's closed legs.

Oh. My. God.

Emily's breathing became frantic as her nerves ran on over drive, and then she spotted it!

"Maya! Look!" She squealed and pointed to a small hatch on the opposite side of the elevator floor.

"Nice work Em." Maya said, squeezing Emily's thigh as she stood to inspect their possible escape route.

As for Emily, well..she was stuck on the floor with a goofy grin on her face after hearing Maya use her nickname for the very first time.

"Ok, stand back." Maya said, guiding Emily softly with the palm of her hand on her stomach to move her a few feet back.

BAM! Maya stomped HARD on the escape hatch.

Emily jumped and Maya stumbled back, trying her hardest not to fall down the elevator shaft with the now very open escape hatch looming beneath them.

"WOO! Damn Maya! Remind me to never get on your bad side." Emily joked and quickly kissed Maya's cheek.

"That'd be pretty impossible." Maya said seriously, not taking her eyes away from the gaping hole below.

"Okay, ill go down first. It looks like the ground floor is about seven feet below. I'll jump since im not wearing heels, and then i'll be able to carry you down without you having to take your shoes off and get your feet all elevatory." Maya said. Still completely serious and focused.

God, she's adorable.

"Elevatory? Seriously?" Emily giggled.

"Yes. Your feet are just too precious to be stomping around elevator shaft floors, ya know." Maya smirked momentarily, only to quickly change back into focus mode.

Emily officially melted.

"Ok. Time to go down." Maya winked, quickly returning to her usual self. You know, the one that makes Emily weak in the knees and slippery in the panties.

Emily's breath hitched as Maya slid down to the floor directly beneath her and looked up, her feet dangling through the open elevator hatch.

"Nice view." Maya smirked, and planted a wet lingering kiss just below the hem of Emily's plum dress, her hand stroking the back of those devastatingly long legs.

Emily gasped. "Maya!" Emily blushed HARD. She was definitely not expecting that. Having Maya's face so close to her privates was making her feel a little dizzy.

"Relax! I can't see anything." Maya smirked. "Not from this angle anyway." She winked and slid through the hole before Emily could blush or shiver or faint or whatever other crazy reactions she has to Maya's devilish actions.

"One down. One to go." She heard Maya yell from the bottom of the shaft.

Emily took a deep breath and sat so her legs dangled through the hatch. Just like Maya had done only moments ago.

"Okay, just slide down nice and slow. Ill guide your legs." Maya's voice echoed form below.

Why was it so hot in here? Was it supposed to be this hot in elevator shafts or was it her? Or maybe it was Maya?

"C'mon Em! Are you shy? You don't want me to see your pretty panties?" Maya teased. "Just remember... After our deal i get to see way more than panties." Emily heard a dangerous chuckle after Maya spoke.

Yep. Maya's definitely the one whose making it hot in here.

After a long pause, Emily guided her body down the hatch, arms on either side of the ledge so she could use her swimmers strength to slowly lower herself until she was dangling off the edge waiting for Maya to take over.

She immediately felt two strong arms wrap themselves tightly around her thighs, just below her butt while Maya's face was deliciously smashed against the fabric of Emily's flat stomach.

"Ok babe. I got you, now let go." Maya said, her voice completely muffled.

Feeling like Maya had a good enough grip, Emily let herself go and she easily slid down, feeling a cold draft as her dress rode up to her waist with the friction. She gasped as Maya's hands landed on her bare ass just as her heels touched the ground.

Maya was so close. so so close, Emily practically forgot her ass was hanging out. Their lips were barely grazing and Emily's breath was heavy.

Maya squeezed Emily closer. "Should I be mad that my girlfriend is wearing a thong with such a ridiculously short dress?" Maya narrowed her eyes and hinted at a smile. "Or should I be thrilled?" She smiled completely now and smacked Emily's ass.

"I'd say thrilled." Emily said. Wiggling her dress back down into position, while giving Maya a bashful smile.

"And I'd say your right." She winked.

I feel like I've finally got my Emaya mojo back!

This is just a quicky... But ill be updating more soon if you guys like where the story's heading:)

R&R xoxo


	19. I like the taste of that

# I like the taste of that #

Previously on Once upon a time...

"C'mon Em! Are you shy? You don't want me to see your pretty panties?" Maya teased. "Just remember... After our deal i get to see way more than panties." Emily heard a dangerous chuckle after Maya spoke.

Yep. Maya's definitely the one whose making it hot in here.

After a long pause, Emily guided her body down the hatch, arms on either side of the ledge so she could use her swimmers strength to slowly lower herself until she was dangling off the edge waiting for Maya to take over.

She immediately felt two strong arms wrap themselves tightly around her thighs, just below her butt while Maya's face was deliciously smashed against the fabric of Emily's flat stomach.

"Ok babe. I got you, now let go." Maya said, her voice completely muffled.

Feeling like Maya had a good enough grip, Emily let herself go and she easily slid down, feeling a cold draft as her dress rode up to her waist with the friction. She gasped as Maya's hands landed on her bare ass just as her heels touched the ground.

Maya was so close. so so close, Emily practically forgot her ass was hanging out. Their lips were barely grazing and Emily's breath was heavy.

Maya squeezed Emily closer. "Should I be mad that my girlfriend is wearing a thong with such a ridiculously short dress?" Maya narrowed her eyes and hinted at a smile. "Or should I be thrilled?" She smiled completely now and smacked Emily's ass.

"I'd say thrilled." Emily said. Wiggling her dress back down into position, while giving Maya a bashful smile.

"And I'd say your right." She winked.

"OK Em... One more push and i think we'll have it open." Maya grunted through gritted teeth as she pried the basement elevator doors open with a metal bar they found on the floor of the shaft. Emily watched from beside Maya with nothing but adoration and pride. 'I'm a lucky girl'. She thought as the doors slid open just wide enough for both of them to slip through.

Relief and excitement coursed though Emily's body! Finally she was out of that nightmare of an elevator shaft and had successfully avoided becoming a Tower of terror fatality, all thanks to Maya of course.

Once Mayas body was completely out of the shaft Emily waisted no time in grabbing her by the hips and thrusting her up against the nearest wall. She didn't know of it was the whole bad ass protector thing that Maya's got going on, or if its her sexy voice.. or lips... or smell...or...or...Everything but god whatever it was, Emily needed it. And she needed it now.

"Mmnm Em." Maya moaned against the other girls ear as Emily attacked Mayas neck with breathy kisses and steaming licks.

"Right there." she breathed as Emily took her plump lips to new territory, sliding sensually slow toward Mayas collar bone and down to her lightly exposed cleavage. That was it for Maya. She was 100% turned on and was about to take Emily right then and there, when...

"Eghhmm." They heard from a few feet away. Emily yanked her body so quickly away from Maya that she had to steady herself on the wall beside her. Maya however just looked amused.

"Looks like you're getting another show Violet... Do you have like an Emaya radar or something or are you just lucky like that?" Maya teased and pulled Emily closer by the waste and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't flatter yourself Maya... I was just making sure the coast was clear, we're about to really get this party started in there. " Violet said, her eyes never leaving Emily's.

Instantly Emily remembered their deal.. 'oh god... I'm definitely gonna need a drink...or two.'

"We'll... lead the way Vi." Emily winked and strutted behind Violet, following until the three of them reached the door to the assumed basement party. If she had to flirt, she might as well start somewhere, and she quickly realized that flirting with Violet was easy... not easy because it came naturally or because she enjoyed doing it, but because Violet wasn't Maya...she wasn't sure if it made sense or not but flirting with Maya made her heart swoon and her tongue tied and her words chopped up and her pulse quicken. It definitely made it all the more difficult to do, which was so unlike the feeling of flirting with Violet which was simply easy and with a totally steady pulse.

But Maya and Emily had a deal. Emily gets back at Maya for shamelessly flirting with Violet by shamelessly flirting herself, and Maya gets back at Emily for gawking at a very naked Violet by having Emily strip down and let Maya's eyes have their way with Emily's nakedness.

Violet busted open the door to the party and they were immediately engulfed in a sea smoke, loud music and what seemed like the entire True North student body. Much to Maya's liking, Violet quickly disappeared into the mass of people leaving Emily and Maya to trudge through the crowds themselves. She had to admit that one little wink that Emily shot Violet kind of stung... And that definitely scared her.

"Let's go get our drink on Em." Maya said, wrapping her arm around the taller girls waist and guiding her over to the makeshift bar.

Emily crumbled at her touch. God why couldn't she just get use to that feeling.

Bottles and bottles of every liquor under the sun were splayed across a long metal table toward the back of the room. Emily tried to count how many bottles she could see but she gave up at about bottle forty six...

"Alright pretty lady." Maya said patting the top of the table for Emily to hop onto it. Emily obliged without question. She giggled excitedly, loving the way Maya aways took charge.

Maya began pouring their shots, lining them up so they each had five. She then began rummaging around as Emily watched on all doe eyed and dopely at her girlfriend.

"Salt, salt...where's the salt...?" Maya mumbled as she rummaged through the bottles on the table.

"What kinda shots you making?" Emily asked, swinging her legs lazily off the table.

"Aguardiente." Maya said with a smirk. "Its the kinda drink that'll getcha naked wasted... and in a hurry." She winked.

Emily gulped. "Sounds like the kinda drink I'm gonna be needing tonight."

"That a girl." Maya smirked. "But in the meantime... lets make things a little more interesting." She said with the most dangerous glint in her eyes, while she fished out a lime from a bowl and found that elusive salt shaker.

"Lean back." Maya said, her hands finding their way onto Emily's thighs and settling in between her legs

Emily gasped, feeling a cool breeze between her thighs as Maya made herself comfortable.

"Lean back babe." Maya repeated, a little softer and oh so close to Emily's ear. She shuttered as Maya's breath swept by her already flushed skin, causing an eruption of goose bumps to settle on her neck.

After a few deep breaths Emily complied and leaned back on her arms. Maya loved that vulnerable look in Emily's eyes, she wanted so badly to toss all these bottles onto the floor and rip that little purple dress right off of Emily's sexy ass. But she had to keep it cool. Damn she needed a cold shower like right now!

"Now tilt your head and close your eyes."

Emily's eyes fluttered shut almost instantly, and slowly tilted her head to the side. Maya smirked and took a second to take in the girl before. This is gonna take some serious self control. Once her eyes finished their roaming of full breasts, small waist and delicious lips, Maya zoned in on Emily's neck. She began sucking and licking at a tortuously slow pace right on her pulse point, eliciting an uncharacteristically deep and guttural moan from Emily. Maya giggled onto the skin of Emily's neck, the vibrations sending another round of shivers to roll through her body.

All too soon Emily felt Mayas lips leave her heated neck and opened her eyes at the loss of contact.

"You wanna be bad?" Maya asked, sprinkling salt onto the moist area if Emily's neck. Omg.

Emily nodded quickly, completely unable to form a word. Maya simply smirked and grabbed the wedge of lime and pressed it delicately in between Emily's full chest. Gasping for what felt like the hundredth time today, Emily locked eyes with Maya's oh so dark eyes which were completely hooded with lust.

Suddenly, Mayas lips and tongue were on her neck once more, sucking the salt off her neck in an agonisingly smooth way. Pulling away again and leaving Emily breathless she grabbed a shot and gulped it down before she threw a quick wink at Emily and dove her head into the softest and most delicious cushion of clouds that were Emily's full breasts.

'Ugghhh...thank god i wore such a low cut dress.' Emily moaned to her self. 'God her tongue is like magic.'

Maya was licking and kissing expertly around Emily's cleavage, purposely avoiding the wedge of lime that now was just so in the way.

Emily was about to drag her nails through Mayas hair when she realized she was at a party. Filled with people. And Mayas face between her tits. She reluctantly pulled away just as Maya snatched the lime with her teeth and sucked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Mmmm... i like the taste of that." Maya winked and took the lime out of her mouth.

The girls get to get down and dirty next chapter... And maybe in more ways than one ;)

Gimme your thoughts! Xoxo


	20. Don't chug Coronas

# Chapter 20 Don't chug Coronas #

Ok guys! Very very nervous about posting this chapter, I promise I'm not a freak lol... Enjoy... lots of jealous Maya and drunk Emily ahead!

XXX

"You wanna be bad?" Maya asked, sprinkling salt onto the moist area if Emily's neck. Omg.

Emily nodded quickly, completely unable to form a word. Maya simply smirked and grabbed the wedge of lime and pressed it delicately in between Emily's full chest. Gasping for what felt like the hundredth time today, Emily locked eyes with Maya's oh so dark eyes which were completely hooded with lust.

Suddenly, Mayas lips and tongue were on her neck once more, sucking the salt off her neck in an agonisingly smooth way. Pulling away again and leaving Emily breathless she grabbed a shot and gulped it down before she threw a quick wink at Emily and dove her head into the softest and most delicious cushion of clouds that were Emily's full breasts.

'Ugghhh...thank god i wore such a low cut dress.' Emily moaned to her self. 'God her tongue is like magic.'

Maya was licking and kissing expertly around Emily's cleavage, purposely avoiding the wedge of lime that now was just so in the way.

Emily was about to drag her nails through Mayas hair when she realized she was at a party. Filled with people. And Mayas face between her tits. She reluctantly pulled away just as Maya snatched the lime with her teeth and sucked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Mmmm... i like the taste of that." Maya winked and took the lime out of her mouth.

XXX

Twenty minutes later and about six shots deep, Emily was feeling a bit loose to say the least, grinding and thrusting her body onto Maya's, smack dab in the middle of the dance floor. Maya on the other hand was always able to control her liquor and was simply feeling buzzed and uncomfortably turned on. But who could blame the girl really? She had Emily's ass dry humping her crotch for gods sake!

"Maya! Maya, look at me." Emily slurred, turning around to face her girlfriend, arms wrapping around Mayas back to give her ass a quick squeeze, hoping to get the girls attention that way, even though Maya's attention had never once drifted.

"Yes gorgeous?" Maya asked, imitating Emily's actions and reciprocating the squeeze.

Emily giggled. "You know what i want?" She whispered into Mayas ear. Her balance faltering for a bit.

Maya tightened her grip, steadying her girlfriend. "What's that sweet heart?"

"I want you to kiss me." She breathed in Mayas ear. " You wanna know where?" She asked as Maya shuttered.

Oh, she sure as hell knew where SHE wanted to kiss Emily, she just hoped that they were both thinking of the same spot. That same sweet, hot, wet spot that Maya so desperately wanted to see and touch. Not to mention taste.

"Tell me." Maya husked, thrusting her pelvis into Emily's.

"No...I'd rather show you." Emily hummed. Her clearly intoxicated state showing through.

Huh?

Before Maya had a chance to even realize what Emily was about to do she noticed the girls tight plum dressed being hiked up to the very top of her thighs. Mayas eyes practically bulged out of her sockets and quickly yanked the girls dress down roughly.

"What do you think your doing Emily? We're in public for gods sake!" She whisper yelled at the girl, her hands still locked with the tight fabric.

Emily just giggled. Absolutely immersed in her own drunken world.

"I need another shot!" Emily yelled. "I need another shot, and I need to flirt, and then I need to naked for my baybeee!" She sing songed and tugged on Mayas hand, shoving her way back over to the bar.

"Emily. I think you've had enough." Maya said through gritted teeth.

She had never seen Emily like this. Sure, they had their night of her magical margaritas which led Maya to the conclusion that Emily was, in fact, one hell of a light weight. But that night took place in a totally safe environment where she and Emily could be alone with no other wandering eyes or where no dangerous encounters could arise. This on the other hand screams disaster.

She would never forgive herself if anyone took advantage of Emily.

Caught up in her dread filled day dream, Maya realized that Emily had slipped away and was now chugging down Coronas with Violet and two buff looking meat head jock types. Was it wrong of her to be reminded of Paige when looking at those two manly oafs?

Charging full steam ahead, Maya made her way over to the group, pushing and shoving anyone who stood in her way until an enormous ass hole planted himself directly on front of her, obstructing any view she had of Emily just as she was about to reach them.

"Move it giant. Cant you see I need to get through?" Maya barked, attempting to wiggle her way around the jerk but it was no use. The dude was a wall .

"Can't a guy get a pretty little thing like you a drink?" He asked, his hot breath tickled her ear in the most vomit inducing way.

Ugh. Now is so not the time.

There was no time for letting this guy down easy, she just needed him gone. Like Now.

"Here's the deal..." she said, letting the sentence hang, wanting for his name.

"Mike."

"Right. Here's the deal Mike." She spat. "I'm gay. Always have been, always will be. So in case you could magically transform your appearance and somehow become hotter than that girl over there..." She paused to turn his face over toward Emily when OMG.

OMG.

Emily was face down ass up, grinding herself onto a smirking Violet, whose sneaky hands were finding their way slowly down toward Emily's-

"Hey!" Emily and Violets eyes shot up at the sudden angry voice.

"Move you're hand any lower and I will personally make sure it never creeps on an innocent drunk girl ever again." Maya yelled, yanking Emily away from Violets incriminating grip.

"We clear?" Maya barked, struggling with her girlfriends weight, Emily was now past the point of belligerence and was on her way to flat out piss drunk.

"Crystal, bitch." Violet barked back, grabbing the closest cup of alcohol and chucking all over Emily and Maya.

Now if it weren't for the half conscious girl draped around her body, Maya would've definitely laid down some serious ass whipping, but she was having trouble standing under Emily's weight let alone having to enter a bitch fight. No. All she wanted to do was get Emily back to their room and the hell out of this bitches face.

"You're not worth it. Cause look! I have the girl and you were just part of some drunken deal." Maya said, spinning around and stalking out of the party as fast as she could.

She knew that Violet had no idea what deal she was talking about and she knew that the girl probably thought that she wasn't making any sense at all, but at this point she could care less what Violet was thinking or feeling. All she wanted to do was take care of her Emily.

Xoxo

Both girls were soaked. Head to toe drenched in beer.

Oh, that bitch was sooo going to pay.

Emily and Maya were alone in their room. Violet and Sam were thankfully still at the party and from the looks of it when they last saw them, they seemed like they had no intention of coming back to the room anytime soon.

"Maya, I really don't feel good." Emily groaned, stumbling into their room.

"I know baby, i know. C'mere." She hushed into Emily's ear. "Sit down." She said,guiding her girlfriend onto the bed.

"Ugh! Get this thing off of me!" Emily grunted, pulling at her dress completely exasperated. Maya chucked at how cute Emily was being. Now that they were behind closed doors and in the privacy of their bedroom, Maya had no problem with Em being a bit of an exhibitionist when she drank. In fact she kind of loved it.

"Just hold your horses for one minute baby, I'm gonna draw you a bath and then ill get you out of that dress."

Emily huffed and slumped backwards onto the bed, her head spinning into oblivion. Maya heard Emily groan. "Sit up babe, put your head between your knees, you'll feel better." She yelled from inside the bathroom.

Then all of a sudden it hit her. Somewhere between gathering their towels and running the bath water, Maya became fully aware of the fact that she was going to see Emily naked.

Geez. Naked Emily. Drunk naked Emily. How in the holly hell was she supposed to control herself around a naked Emily.

Taking a deep calming breath Maya made her way out of the bathroom to find Emily with her head buried between her knees. Hearing footsteps coming toward her, Emily slowly raised her head and reached her arms out to Maya, signaling for her to come closer.

"Stand up baby." Maya said softly, coaxing the girl up by her arms. Emily stumbled at bit but was quickly stabilized by Mayas firm yet gentle grip. She guided Emily over to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet.

"Time to take off your shoes pretty lady." Maya whispered, stroking Emily's calves softly as she slipped each heel off. Emily wiggled her toes freely and giggled at her own actions drunkenly. Maya sighed. She really did wish that Emily would've been just a little bit more sober the first time she'd get to see her naked.

She'll just have to promise herself to not only keep it professional but keep it in her paints as well.

Tugging Emily up once again, Maya spun her around to unzip her dress. Her hands tensed and became clammy as she slid the zipper all the way down to reveal the toned skin on Emily's back. She felt her girlfriends breath hitch as she shoved the straps of Emily's dress off her shoulders, causing the tight fabric to pool by her feet.

Emily felt a cool breeze sweep past her bra covered breasts and her panty clad lower half, sending a round of shivers to run through her body, however, no reservations what so ever about Maya undressing her. If this were a much more sober Emily, this whole situation would be played out with much more hesitation on her end.

Turning around, Emily cupped Maya face and thrust her lips onto the unexpecting girl before her. Shocked, but not enough to back away, Maya gave into her forceful kiss and pushed her tongue though parted lips, tasting and sucking her girlfriends mouth.

She tasted different. Beer and tequila, instead of sweet strawberry and mint.

Fuck. She cant do this. Not with Emily so blatantly not herself.

Sighing deeply, Maya pulled away.

Emily groaned. "Keep kissing me. I want you Maya, I'm ready." She breathed, swaying on the spot as she spoke.

All Maya could do was sigh once again. Her hot ass girlfriend was half naked in front of her, telling her to basically have her way with her and she wasn't able to do a god damn thing about it. Not like this anyway. Not drunk.

"Not tonight baby...Tonight you need to relax, take a bath and then tomorrow, if you're still ready, we can do what ever you have in mind. "

That seemed to calm Emily's hormones, settling the girl down.

Looking into Emily's eyes, and Emily's eyes only, Maya reached behind her girlfriends back and unclasped her bra. Taking a deep breath, she slid the straps off her shoulders and onto the cold tile floor below.

OMG.

Emily was gorgeous. Her perfectly round, perfectly full, perfectly bouncy looking boobs were making Maya wet in all kinds of different ways. Damn. This was going to be hard, she couldn't take her eyes away from them, all she could keep her focus on was her girlfriends perky fullness and hardened tanned, oh so suckable nipples.

Emily giggled at Maya's obvious ogling and gave her upper half a little shimmy to get her attention.

Nope. Not helping. Maya's eyes just widened as she sucked in a sharp breath.

Emily began to panicked under her girlfriends intense gaze. Was something wrong with her? "Is, is, um, something wrong with em?" Emily asked looking down at her chest, her soft little voice tearing Maya's eyes away from the girls perfect rack.

"What? Oh, no. God no. Its just...My god your beautiful Emily. You're perfect." She sighed. Emily giggled, a strong hot blush covering her cheeks and neck. Maya noticed her girls flustered state and held back a tiny smirk.

Figuring she'd perved quite enough for one night, Maya forced herself into business mode and knelt down in front of Emily's panties.

"I'm going to slip them off, OK?" Maya asked, trying to control her breathing but it was becoming increasingly harder as new skin was revealing itself before her very eyes.

Emily nodded and swayed on her legs.

Looping her fingers through Emily's panties, Maya slid the material down, slowly exposing the skin of her girlfriends perfect sex. If Maya's face hadn't been directly in front of it, she would've at least attempted to keep her gaze to a minimum but HELLO! Emily freaking pussy was inches from her mouth. Her smooth, shaven, perfectly kissable looking pussy was just a mere lick away. Maya had to put up a great struggle and restrain herself from leaning in closer and inhaling deeply, she was desperate for Emily's scent.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Maya guided Emily into the bath tub, one leg at at time, her folds opening slightly with each leg she raised. Maya gulped hard and averted her eyes. She really couldn't take much more of this. She so desperately wanted to rip off all of her own clothes and fuck Emily senseless right there in the bathtub.

Convincing herself that she was able to NOT rape Emily while she was drunk, Maya began to lather the girl up. She stroked her girlfriend nice and slow, up and down her arms and long legs, carefully avoiding her chest and center. She paid close attention to the girls hair, rubbing and massaging it, then rinsing it all clean.

Satisfied with her work, Maya unplugged the stopper in the tub and guided Emily out if the tub slowly.

"Careful. Don't fall baby." Maya cooed softly. Emily just smiled lazily and her sweet girlfriend. That bath had really made her extra sleepy and all she wanted to do was curl up with Maya and fall asleep.

Naked and Soaking wet was definitely a good look for Emily and Maya made no attempt to hide one last glance at her girlfriends perfect body. She was allowed to look right? I mean, she had to, she couldn't very well take her eye balls out and take care of Emily blind right?...Right.

Maya hastily towel dried Emily's body and hair, once again carefully avoiding those sweet spots, and helped her into panties and a large comfy top.

"All set tipsy girl!" Maya joked and slapped Emily's ass softly. Giggling, Emily planted a quick wet kiss on Maya's lips in thanks.

Xoxo

After Maya had a much needed (cold) shower of her own, the girls were all tucked into bed, Emily's back to Maya's front and Maya arms draped protectively over Emily's midsection.

"Maya?" Emily asked.

"Hmm?"

"We both went through with our deal."

Maya simply chuckled. We sure did.

Xoxo

Hope you enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts or suggestions, i love hearing from all of you:-)


End file.
